We Got The Party With Us
by dreamanddiscover
Summary: Miley and Lilly squealed at the mention of their three week trip to The Bahamas as Oliver covered his ears. This was going to a trip to remember. Teen night clubs. Cute boys. Water slides. What could go wrong? LOLIVER
1. Squeals and Suitcases

**So, this is my first Hannah Montana fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not going to make their be drama in every sentence. I mean, I want to make it as realistic as possible and let's face it; Drama isn't a constant thing. But don't get me wrong, there _will_ be some drama. And I promise, this story will be good. R&R!**

"Bahamas, here we come!" Lily shouted, skating through her best friend, Miley's door that she always leaves open now-a-days because of Lily's unexpected drop-in's. She took her skateboard in her hands and set it next to the piano, she had a huge smile of her face.

"They said yes!?" Miley asked excitedly. 'Hannah' was performing in the Bahamas this summer. Even though she was only doing two shows, her dad agreed that they could stay three weeks for a summer vacation. They were staying at the Atlantis Hotel. Complete with a teen nightclub, waterslides, and of course, cute boys. Her dad agreed that if Lily and Oliver's parents said yes, they could join her on her trip. Lily had been begging for four days straight, and from the expression on Lily's face, her parents finally gave in. Oliver's parents agreed right away. His parents weren't as strict as Lily's were.

"I think it was the tears that got them." Lily mischievously smiled, looking away and reminising on luring her parents into letting her go on the trip by forcing fake tears. She was quite proud of her work.

Miley let out a laugh and ran to hug her friend. "I'm so happy your going! I was beginning to think that I had to spend an entire three weeks with Oliver!" She said sarcastically. Both girls laughed. "And, now we can scope out some hotties!" Miley said with a wink, nudging Lily who was laughing.

"I know! I can't wait." Lily said in excitement. "And we can do whatever we want, be whoever we want. It's not like we'll ever see these people again. We could completely tell them that we're the most popular girls in our school!"

"And you think they'd buy that?" They heard a voice from behind them, turning around to see Jackson.

"Shouldn't you be at Rico's making minimum wage and failing at hitting on girls?" Miley said with a smirk across her face, her arms crossed.

"Ha ha. Very funny, sis." He said, surprisingly with a smirk. "But that'll all change once me and Cooper get our game on with the babes in the Bahamas."

Miley let out a laugh, mocking him. "The only game you'll be getting on is scrabble in the old people area!" Lily laughed, giving Miley a high-five.

"Think what you want. But wait til' we get there, then I'll show you!" He said, stomping away back upstairs immaturely.

Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Lily. "He is so annoying!" She said, plopping down on the couch. Lily sat down next her. "He better not be staying on the same floor as us." She complained.

"Hope you're not talking about me." Oliver said, walking through the door, lugging three suitcases and a carry on bag. He threw his bags one at a time right beside the couch.

"Oliver, we don't leave until tomorrow. Whats with the suticases?" Lily asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, I just thought it would be easier and – wait? We? So your coming!?" He asked excitedly, forgetting his suitcases and sitting next to Lily on the couch.

She smiled proudly, "Yep. They finally gave in."

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed, "Did you pack yet?"

"No, not yet. I just found out I could go, and I was way too excited to just pack and not rush over to Miley's." She laughed. Miley laughed along and they both squealed with excitement much to the dismay of Oliver, and his ears.

"Alright, alright enough with the screaming." Oliver said, taking his hands off his ears when it was safe. "So, what are we doing the first night?" Oliver asked, looking back and fourth from Miley to Lily, waiting for one to answer.

Miley let out a groan. "I have to practice for the concert on the first night. Second day _is _the concert. So, while I'm doing that, you guys are on your own." She sighed, tugging at a lose curl. You could tell she wasn't happy about it.

"So, Oliver." Lilly started, "I don't care what you say but the first night we are totally going to that teen night club thing!"

"Not fair!" Miley yelled, cutting in.

"There will other nights." Lilly said, patting her friend's shoulder and looking back at Oliver. "Anyways. I can't wait to find some hotties."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Oh god." He said, but he let out a small laugh. "I can't wait to see which girls wanna take a ride on the_ Ollie Trollie_" He said, emphasizing 'Ollie Trollie'.

Miley and Lilly laughed. They were used to Oliver's weird sayings and funny antics. Some people would find it annoying, but Miley and Lilly were used to it. "Okay, Oliver." Lilly laughed.

"You guys ready for tomorrow?" Robbie Ray yelled coming down the stairs and walking into the kitchen. They didn't answer, but all let out a little squeal, squeak, or yell. Even Oliver did this time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Robbie Ray laughed, grabbing food from the fridge.

"You guys, help me pack!" Lilley exclaimed, grabbing both of their hands and leading them towards the door. The trip was tomorrow. A _three week _trip. And she hadn't even started to pack her clothes yet. She needed all the help she could get.

"Wait!" Oliver yelled, releasing his hand from Lilly's and running back over to his bags. "Help me bring these up to Miley's room." He said. Lilly and Miley sighed, but agreed anyways. They walked over and each picked up a bag.

"Dang boy!" Miley shouted, grunting while trying to pick up one the suitcases. "What did you pack? Bricks?" She said, dropping the suitcase hard on the floor.

"Maybe we should just leave them down here.." Oliver said, looking at a struggling Miley and Lilly.

"Ya think!" Miley said, walking back towards the door and heading towards Lilly's house. It was only a couple of blocks away from Miley's, so it shouldn't take too long.

--------------------------------  
Lilly was throwing clothes around like crazy. "Too small." She said, throwing a blue tank top behind her back, landing on Oliver's head, along with all the other impaired clothing articles she didn't find suiting. And that was a lot. "Watch it!" He shouted, "That was like, the ninth shirt I got hit with in three minutes."

"Oh, boo hoo." Lilly said sarcastically. "I need _cute _clothes. Surely you understand." She said, turning back to her closet and stuffing her suitcase with shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, sweatshirts, and flip-flops.

"Actually.. I don't." Oliver said, shrugging and throwing random hair and make-up products in her suitcase like she asked him. Miley was helping her with the clothes, so she told Oliver to do it. He didn't know what was good or not, so he just put everything in.

Exactley three hours and thirty-four minutes later, Lilly was finally done packing. Her and Miley stood proud in front of the four suitcases and smiled, while Oliver plopped down on the bed thanking God that it was over.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Lilly laughed, playfully slapping him on the arm. "Look on the brightside, BAHAMAS TOMORROW!" She said, jumping on the bed, almost knocking Oliver over. He laughed and got up and started jumping with her. There were a lot of 'woo hoo's' and laughing until Miley cut in.

"It's ten!" She yelled, looking at the time on her cellphone. "We have to get up at _five a.m._tomorrow morning! Sorry, Lilly. We gotta go." She said, looking at Oliver. "Come on." She said, motioning for Oliver to come with her.

"I live right next door, Miley. It will take me two seconds to get home. I'm fine right now." He said. Him and Lilly had stopped jumping on the bed and now they were just sitting there.

"Ah, alright." She said, you could tell she didn't want to leave. "See you guys tomorrow morning!" She said excitedly, letting out another squeal before leaving the house.

"I'm beat." Lilly said, laying all the way back on her bed. Oliver layed back with her, and saw that she closed her eyes. "This is going to be the best trip ever." She said softly, drifting into a sleep.

"Yeah, it is." Oliver said quietly, looking at her with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Getting There

"OLIVER!" Lilly shouted, running around her room making sure she had everything set and ready to go.

"Wussgoinon?" Oliver asked sleepily, picking his head up from the pillow and rubbing his eyes. The first thing he saw was a frantic Lilly and he perked right up. He looked around, he was still in Lilly's room. "My parents are going to kill me!" Oliver attempted to shout, but he was so tired it was more like a whisper. He saw out the window and saw that it was still dark out. He never woke up this early, it was weird.

"Don't worry about that, my parents called them. They know you're here." Lilly said quickly, looking eager and wide awake. "And Miley's going to be the one killing us if we're not at her house in twenty minutes! So GET UP!" She said, shoving Oliver off the bed. He hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his head. Lilly glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'm up. Not like theres anything for me to do. All my stuff is at Miley's." He said, plopping back down on the bed.

"Oh, don't you dare go back to sleep!" Lilly said, glaring and pointing at him.

He put his hands up next to his head, "I'm not.. I was just, resting."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Lilly, Oliver, we're leaving – hurry up!" They heard Lilly's mom yell from down stairs.

"Here, take this" Lilly said, handing Oliver two extremely heavy suitcases. He took them and immediantly toppled over. Lilly looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Come on!"

"And they said my suitcases were heavy." He mumbled to himself, lugging the suitcases down stairs and into Lilly's parents car.

--------------  
"Bye sweetheart, I love you. Have a safe trip." Lilly's mom said, kissing Lilly on the forehead and sending her off into Miley's house while she talked to Miley's father. "Bye Mom!" Lilly shouted back, waving to her mom as she walked into the house with Oliver.

"Weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Miley asked, walking from the kitchen holding a muffin, while looking at Oliver shaking her head. "You really need to work on your hygene, boy."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault! I don't have clothes at Lilly's. And I have good hygene, thank you very much." He said, crossing his arms.

"Wait. You stayed at Lilly's last night?" Miley asked skeptically.

"I just kind of feel asleep there. I wasn't planning it or anything." Oliver shrugged, sitting down on the couch.

"Ohhh." Miley said, sitting down next to him. "See, you should of left with me! Then I wouldn't have had to walk home alone!"

Oliver let out a small laugh, "Miley, I live right next door. We would of walked together for two seconds."

"Two seconds of not being alone!" Miley exclaimed, and they all laughed, Lilly included, who was now sitting on the other side of Miley.

"Alright, you kids ready!?" Robbie Ray walked in, clapping his hands together with a smile on his face. "Dang flabbat. Where's Jackson?" He said, looking around the room.

"Can we leave him, please Daddy!?" Miley asked excitedly, sporting a smile across her face.

"Hunny, you know we can't do that." Miley sighed and folded her arms. "We already paid for the plane tickets." He finished. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all laughed.

"I'm here!" Jackson yelled frantically, running down the stairs with Cooper and looking worried. "We didn't miss our flight, did we Dad?"

"Not yet but get your stuff in the car before we do!" He yelled. Jackson and Cooper both bolted to the car and threw their suitcases in.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Robbie Ray all followed, hoping in the car and heading towards the airport.

---------------

"DUNKIN' DONUTS!" Oliver yelled excitedly as they passed a Dunkin' Donuts on their way to sercurity. He clutched his stomach which was growling.

"We don't have time, Oliver." Lilly said sadly, staring at the Dunkin' Donuts longily. She too didn't get the chance to eat and was now starving.

They all put their suitcases and carry on's on the security device that checked them. Miley walked through, clear. Lilly walked through, clear. Oliver walked through, _beep beep beeeeeep_. The alarm went off. "Why me?" Oliver asked, looking up and flapping his hands.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to stand over here." Oliver un-willingly walked over to where the woman was until he reached her. "Please, hold your arms out." The woman asked, using a detector all over Oliver. Miley and Lilly burst out laughing and Oliver glared at them. They stopped for a moment, then burst out again. "All clear." The woman said, letting Oliver go.

"Yeah, thanks." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Oliver said, walking past Miley and Lilly who were trying to hold back laughter.

----------------  
"Ah, yes." Oliver and Lilly both exclaimed, stuffing their faces with bagels and muffins from Dunkin' Donuts and sipping iced coffee's. "I love airports." Oliver said with a sigh.

"Ew, why?" Miley asked, looking around the crowded area wondering what could be so special about it. Lilly was in tranced in her muffin and wasn't even paying attention.

"Look around!" Oliver said, opening his arms and moving them across the place. "Everywhere you look, theres food."

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. "Nice, Oliver."

"Isn't it?" He said dreamily. Miley laughed.

"Flight 43 to the Bahamas, now boarding." They heard from the intercom. Lilly shot up, and threw away what was left of her Dunkin' Donuts. Oliver didn't _have _anything left.

They all boarded and took their seats. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all sat with eachother. Lilly in the middle. "YES!" Lilly exclaimed. "This plane has TV's on the back on the chairs!"

Miley laughed. She was used to first class. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome, isn't it?"

Lilly and Oliver both nodded in amazement.

"Please put your seatbelts on, we will be taking off shortly." They heard a flight attendant call out over the intercom. They all fastened their seatbelts, and before they knew it, were in the air on their way to the Bahamas.

------------------

"We're here!" Miley yelled as they landed, waking up Lilly who was asleep on Oliver's shoulder. When she got up, she blushed. Oliver just opened his eyes, clueless to everything, as usual.

"What? did we crash!?" Oliver asked frantically.

"No, you idiot. We're here!" Miley yelled once again, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Pretty soon they were outside, looking at a beautiful place they liked to call the Bahamas. What was also beautiful, was their five-star hotel 'The Atlantis'. They were all checked in, and the room Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sharing was amazing. Equipt with a jacuzzi, a kitchen (with a fully stocked fidge, much to the pleasure of Oliver), and a plasma TV.

"Alright, Miles." Robbie Ray walked in. "Ready for rehearsal?"

Miley groaned. "But Dad! We just got here!"

"I know, sweatheart. But your shows tomorrow, so come on."

Miley looked at her two friends sadly and walked out the door with her father. "See you later." She said grumpily before closing the door.

"Okay, Oliver." Lilly said with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Go get ready, were going to that teen night club!"

About an hour later, Lilly was finally finished getting ready. Oliver finished fourty five minutes ago. "Ready!" She yelled, walking out of the bathroom with a faded light jean mini-skirt and a red and white Roxy tank top. He her was swept in a side ponytail and her side bangs fell losely across her face. She looked good.

"Wow." Oliver exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Um, thanks." Lily smiled, and even though she was trying to hide it; she was blushing. "You too." She said, biting her lip. "Let's go!" She yelled, grabbing his hand, breaking the awkward silence, and leading him out the door. "This is going to be one wild night." She exclaimed with a smirk.

**Did you like it? I hope so! It will get more interesting, trust me! They had to get there first, you know? And being like 'Oh and then they were at the Bahamas' is just stupid. So, here you have it. Oh, and I also noticed that I did a lot of seperating in this chapter. Sorry about that but I needed feel the need to write about how they got their luggage, checked in the hotel, blah blah blah. It was all pointless stuff. And seperated paragraphs was the best I could do. The next one wont be as bad as this one! Haha. Review, please :) **


	3. Surprise Guests

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I appreciate it. And some people commented about the Atlantis Hotel. I just got back from there about two weeks ago and I fell in love with it. So, thats basically where my inspiration for this story began. And, there really is a teen night club, I'm not making it up! Aha. I might add some changes to the way it actually looked though. I stayed in the Beach Towers. For those who've been there, where'd you stay? Aha. Being nosy, sorry. Any who, on with the story!**

"I SAID" Oliver screamed over the extremely loud music. He's screamed the same thing over about four times already, and every time Lilly asked _'what?' _It was beginning to annoy him, and he wondered if Lilly was even paying attention to him or not. "DO. YOU. WANT. A. DRINK." The squint in her eyes she had earlier from her confusion dissapeared and she smiled.

"Ohh." She exclaimed, finally understanding Oliver's question. She nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks." She smiled at Oliver and he smiled back as he turned around towards the bar area. Well, it _looked _like a bar anyways. All they served was Coke and Sprite and other non-alcoholic drinks. It was average size, and it was a deep purple color with blue trimming. The blue trimming lit up, and the adults working there looked like it was the last place they wanted to be. Lilly let out a small laugh. It must suck to wait on all these kids, she thought.

She looked around the area, it was highly decorated with flashing lights and very vibrant colors. The atmosphere was care-free and the place was packed with other teens. She could barely make out anyones face, the place wasn't very bright other then the flashing lights and the occasional strobe light that would go on every twenty minutes. People were jumping up and down and dancing like crazy. She wanted to get out there, but instead just leaned back onto wall and waited for Oliver to bring her her drink.

"Hey!" She heard a voice call out from beside her. She turned, reaching her hand out for her drink with a smile. But surprisingly, the person didn't hand her a drink, just looked down at her hand in confusion. It deffinately wasn't Oliver. It was boy, about a foot taller then she was. He had sandy blond hair that was just a tad bit shorter than Oliver's, pearly white teeth, tanned skin from being in the sun, and he was very fit. Lilly didn't know what to say, so she just stood there looking embarrassed. How was it possible that a guy who looked like _that _was talking to her? She couldn't believe it.

"I uh," She started, giggling nervously, trying to cover up her embarrassing moment. "I thought you were my friend. He's getting us drinks, sorry." She said, shrugging and smiling, still a bit embarrassed.

The boy just laughed, not to be rude or anything, just to get the tension out the air. "It's alright. I'm Peter." He said, flashing her a gorgeous smile and extending his hand. Lilly reached for his and looked into his bright blue eyes dreamily. For what felt like ten whole minutes, she stopped shaking his hand and blushed. Man, she embarrassed herself again!

"I'm Lilly." She said, flashing him a smile. She quickly concealed it, thinking her smile was deffinately not as great as his was and that he might not like it. She thought that when this was over, she was getting some whitening strips.

"Lilly, nice" He said, still smiling at her. She wished right then and there she could just whip out her digital camera and take a picture of him. She wanted to show Miley. "So, you wanna dance?" He asked reaching out to her.

She wanted to, badly. But she couldn't just leave Oliver. She wondered what was taking him so long. Maybe he found a girl or something. Either way, it was rude. "Uh, well, I'm kind of waiting for my friend." She said, looking down and shuffling her feet. She didn't want to disappoint Peter. He was way too good looking to be disappointed.

"This friend." Peter started, "Isn't your boyfriend, right?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Lilly's heart jumped. Does this mean he liked her? She was over joyed. There were a million pretty girls there and he picked _her. _

"N-no!" Lilly stumbled, trying to contain her excitement. "No." She said more sternly. "He's my best friend. That's all."

"Good." Peter said, smiling and winking at her flirtatiously. She almost died right then and there. "So you-" He started, quickly cut off my another voice.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. The guy at the bar was a total jerk!" Oliver complained, handing Lilly a Sierra Mist. It was her favorite drink. He knew her too well.

She smiled, "Thanks, Oliver." She returned her attention back to Peter. He didn't look uncomfortable or anything. Just eager. "Oh, Oliver. This is Peter." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

Peter smiled and reached to shake Oliver's hand, "Hey, man." Oliver didn't budge, just gave him a tooth-less smile and nodded. Peter raised his eyebrows and lowered his hand. Now he was looking pretty uncomfortable. "So, uh, Lilly. You still wanna dance?" He asked, not as confident this time. Lilly though it was weird to see a boy so intimidated by Oliver. It rarely ever happened back at home.

"Yeah, one sec." She smiled at him and he took a step back, waiting for her. "Oliver." She said, glaring at him. "Why didn't you just shake his hand? It's not that hard."

Oliver motioned his head back and fourth slowly, playing with the straw in his drink. "He doesn't strike me as a nice guy. Theres something weird about him."

Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oliver. You _just _met him. And he seems perfectly nice!" Lilly argued back, folding her arms. Why did he care so much?

"Yeah, Lilly. You also _just _met him. How do you know he's so nice?" Oliver said, raising his eyebrows and giving Lilly a look that said 'I just made a huge point'.

Lilly groaned. "Why do you care? And anyways, I'm just dancing with him, jeez."

"Whatever." Oliver mumbled, looking down into his drink, not making eye contact with her.

"Come on, Peter." She said, turning around and grabbing the boy's hand. She looked back at Oliver, who still focused intently on his Coke. Why was he acting like this? She saw a pretty brunette girl walk over to him and then saw Oliver shake his head as if saying 'no'. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows. Since when does Oliver turn down a pretty girl? Weird. A very upbeat song came on, and the strobe lights started. Lilly started jumping up and down with Peter, her hair going everywhere. It would have been fun, if her mind wasn't focused on Oliver so the whole time.

---  
Meanwhile, Miley was having a rough time at rehearsal. Her song, "Life's what you make it" was blaring through the speakers and she was running around the stage, singing into the the misc and dancing the moves her choreographer, Geo, had taught her. "No, no, no, NO!" Geo yelled from his seat. "You don't jump on MAKE IT. You jump on ROCK!" He said, shaking his head. "Hannah, my darling, what is wrong tonight? You usually do so well."

Miley groaned and plopped down on the stage. "Sorry, Geo. I guess I'm just not that into tonight." She sighed, tracing the outline of the floor with her finger.

"Not that _into it_?" Geo asked slowly. Miley could tell he was frustrated. He put his hands on his head and shook it. "How can you not be into it? You are a superstar, my dear. You're _always _supposed to be into it!"

She looked up from the floor to see a red-faced Geo. That wasn't a good sign. "I'm sorry. Can I get a break?" She asked.

"Sure, sure, why not. Like we were going anywhere anyways." Geo said impatiently. "Diva." He mumbled, shaking his head and taking a sip of his water.

"Miles, whats going out there?" Her father, Robbie Ray asked her with a concerned looked. "You've done this a million times. You don't got stage fright again, do ya?"

"No, dad." Miley answered, annoyed. "I _have _done this a million times. So, tell me _why _I have to practice for it. Especially with _Geo._" She said with a groan and crossed her arms. "It isn't fair! Lilly and Oliver are probably having a great time. And I'm stuck here!"

"Ah, Miles. I'm sorry. But, we need everything to be perfect. You don't wanna let your fans down, do ya, bud?" He asked, now with his arm around Miley, comforting her.

Miley sighed in defeated. "No.."

"Alright, then. Go out there and be great. Just like I know you are!" He smiled, patting her back.

She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks, Dad." She said before giving a hug and walking back onto the stage. As she walked out she was surprised to see smiling Geo. Well, he was more like smirking. Miley got a little nervous, thinking maybe he had something evil up his sleeves.

"In 'Nobody's Perfect' are you prepared to do a backhand spring?" He asked, still smirking, but obviously trying to contain his laughter.

"I can't do a back hand spring!" Miley shouted. She was getting nervous now. Was he serious?

"Calm, calm." He said, putting his hands out in front of him as an attempt to calm her down. "I'm joking, see?" He said, pointing to the smile on his face. Miley let out a sigh of relief. "But um, yes, a boy is here. Says he knows you. I don't know. He's over there. Make it quick, we have work to do!"

A boy? Miley thought. Who could it be? Better not be an obsessed fan. She cautiously walked over to the area of the arena where Geo had pointed. She looked around and didn't see anybody. She shrugged. Weird. Right before turning around she saw a flash of blond hair and immediately recognized him. "JAKE!" She yelled, running to him and giving him a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile plastered across her face.

He smiled, returning her hug. "I heard you were doing a show here, well, 'Hannah' was doing a show." He said 'Hannah' with a wink. Miley laughed. "And I come here every summer. I thought it would cool to see you."

"Yeah, it is. Ah, Jake, it's so good to see you!" Miley exclaimed, smiling, and embracing him in another hug.

--

**Ah, so do you think it was a good idea to add Jake into this story? I think majority rules, and if most you guys want Jake out of the picture, I'll write him out of the story. But, if you like him, he stays! Oh, btw, I made up 'Geo' He isn't Miley's real choreographer or anything. Oh, and if you're wondering, this is after when Miley broke up with Jake. Obviously, because he knows she's Hannah. Aha. REVIEWWWW .. please :) **


	4. Best Friend Fighting

**Well, I got a lot of positive feed back about Jake in the reviews. More then negative feed back. So yes, he's staying :)**

**Enjoy Chapter Four!**

Miley had strolled in the hotel room at approximately ten thirty last night. To her surprise, Lilly and Oliver were fast asleep in their beds. Miley thought it was pretty weird, considering that the teen night club didn't end until eleven. She would have been back at nine, but Jake insisted on taking her out for something to eat. And, well, he was Jake. How could she say no? But as for the Lilly and Oliver thing, she thought that the club would have been a lot of fun and they would of stayed the entire time. Or at least came back and watched a movie or something. She shrugged it off, changed into her pajamas, and plopped down on the bed she was sharing with Lilly. She smiled, thinking of the night she had with Jake.He was still an ego maniac, which was the downfall of their relationship in the first place. But, it's still nice to see him again. They had said the wanted to still be friends, but they never really kept in touch much. She closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

Miley awoke the next morning and found Lilly wide awake, watching some cartoons. She checked the clock, it was nine a.m. "Lilly, it's supposed to be a vacation. You're not supposed to wake up at nine!" She said in a some-what groan, burying her face in her pillow.

Lilly let out a small laugh. "Sorry. I went to bed early, which resulted in waking up early." She started flipping through the channels, stopping when she saw a 'Hannah Montana' music video on MTV. At this, Miley through herself out of bed.

"What number am I today!?" She asked eagerly, suddenly wide awake now.

"Um." Lilly searched the screen until she saw a small number '5' at the top of it. "Number five."

Miley groaned, "I was number three last time I checked!" She layed back down on her bed, wishing Lilly hadn't flipped that channel on.

"So, how was rehearsal last night?" Lilly asked, taking a bite of a muffin that Miley had no idea where she got from and flicking the TV off.

Miley smield. She was excited to tell Lilly about how Jake showed up. "Well, it started off horrible but then -"

She was cut off by Oliver walking through the door. He was holding a bagel and chocolate milk. He slammed the door shut and stalked over to his bed, not saying a word.

"Hey Oliver!" Miley said excitedly, too caught up in her own little world to notice the tension he brought in with him.

"Hi." He mumbled, not looking up from his breakfast, working intently on spreading the cream cheese on his bagel.

"O-kay." Miley said slowly, returning her attention back to Lilly. She gave Lilly a look and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Forget it." Lilly said, quickly changing the subject. "So, about rehearsal?" She asked, the tone in her voice softening.

Miley didn't answer right away, she kept staring at Lilly wondering what was going on. Why was Oliver acting so.. _not _Oliver-ish and why was Lilly just shrugging it off like it was nothing? Then, she got a thought. Something happened at the night club last night, _thats _why they turned in early. Finally. she spoke. "That can wait. How was the night club?" She asked, waiting for Lilly to answer.

Oliver's head shot up, which didn't go unnoticed by Miley. He quickly put it down, staring intently at his half-eaten bagel. "It was uh, fun." Lilly answered, figgiting with her fingers.

"Really?" Miley asked, raising her eyebrows. "Anything interesting happen?" She put emphasis on the word 'interesting'

"Well.." Lilly started, she seemed unsure of herself at first but then her facial expression suddenly changed and she was smiling. "I met this boy. Peter. He's really cute and sweet and fu-"

She was cut off by Oliver rudely laughing. It was a one of those stupid, fake laughs. "Do you have a problem" Lilly asked harshly.

"That _Skeeter _guy was a total creep. He was checking out every girl there! Don't tell me you didn't notice?" Oliver argued back, putting his chocolate milk and bagel wrapper on the small table next to the bed.

"It's _Peter_ and he was not!" Lilly shouted, she groaned. "Oliver, what is your problem!?"

"No, what's _your _problem!? You were all over that guy all night. Thats so un-like you!" He yelled, now standing up.

"What are you talking about!? WE WERE JUST DANCING!" She was now standing up too, both of their faces were beet red.

"Okay, guys, I think thats enough." Miley chimed in, standing up and putting her hands between them, trying to break them up.

"Yeah, I'm out of here." Oliver said, hitting away Miley's hand and slamming the door behind him. It made Miley jump a little bit. She turned to Lilly, "What the-"

Lilly groaned loudly. "What is his problem!? He did it last night too! First when I met Peter, and then when we exchanged numbers. He flipped out on me saying it was really un-safe to give my number out to strangers." She said the word 'un-safe' with a mocking tone.

"Well, uh, maybe he just cares?" Miley asked, shrugging. "Or.."

"Or what!?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Or maybe he's jealous?" Miley bit her lip.

"Why would he be jealous?" Lilly asked, much more calmed this time.

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why else would a boy be jealous, Lilly? Because he_ likes_ you!"

"What!?" Lilly asked frantically. "Oliver DOES NOT like me. We've known each other too long, it's impossible. No. There has to be another reason."

Miley shook her head slowly, putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Sorry Lilly, but, it's true. It's kind of obvious. You're the only one who seems to not notice."

"Wait." Lilly said, throwing Miley's hand off her shoulder. "How long have you been thinking this?"

"Well.." Miley said, backing up a little bit. "A couple of months." She said the last part quieter.

"And you didn't say anything!? I'm out of here." Lilly yelled, walking towards the door and slamming it shut just like Oliver had done. Miley waited a minute or two, and Lilly was back in the room. "I uh-" She started.

"Yeah." Miley, said, looking at Lilly, who still had her pajamas on. Lilly walked into the bathroom, clutching clothes in her hands and shut the door. Miley shook her head and let out a small laugh.  
---

"Eep!" Lilly squealed, flipping her cellphone open as the noise indicating she has a new text message went off. "It's Peter!" She said enthusiastically. "He says he wants to meet me at.. ah, right here!"

Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. They were currently at the water slide that Miley couldn't remember the name of. All she knew is that when you went down in your tube, you floated through a tank of sharks. Obviously, the sharks were concealed. Miley was wearing a cute navy blue Ralph Lauren bikini that had red strings as the ties and hanging off the bottoms. Lilly was in stripped green bikini that she bought at the mall two weeks ago.

Miley looked over at Lilly, who was still text messaging back and fourth with this Peter kid. Miley was interested in seeing what he looked like. She said he had sandy blond hair. Blond hair, she thought. Kind of like Jake's. _Jake!_ He mind rang. How could she forgotten to tell Lilly about Jake!?

"Lilly! Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't tell you but guess what!?" She asked excitedly, as Lilly typed one last thing in her text and flipped her phone shut.

"What?" She asked, not returning Miley's enthusiastic.

Miley let it go and continued, "You'll never guess who showed up at rehearsal last night!"

"Kelly Clarkson!?" Lilly asked. Now she was enthusiastic.

"Better!" Miley said, a smile plastered across her face. "JAKE!"

"Zombie Slayer Jake!?" Lilly's eyes widened and she was now smiling.

"Mhmm." Miley said happily, squealing. "He's coming to Hannah's show tonight! He's going to be in disguise, though."

"Miley, thats awesome! I missed Jake, you know" She laughed a bit, hugging her best friend. As she was hugging her, she saw Oliver walking out of the food area. She groaned.

"What?" Miley asked, confused considering she just told Lilly very exciting news.

"Oliver." She mumbled unhappily, pointing to where he was standing.

Miley turned around to see a very sad looking Oliver. She frowned. She really did feel bad for him. "Hey, Lilly. Since your meeting Peter you wouldn't mind me going to catch up with Oliver, would ya?" She asked cautiously, she didn't want Lilly to get upset again.

Lilly shrugged, "Yeah. Sure, it's fine. But I really want you to meet Peter later, okay?"

"Deffinately." Miley smiled, walking down to where Oliver was now seated. "Mind if I join you?" She asked, pulling out a chair. Even if he said no, she was sitting.

"Go ahead." He said, staring intently at the table and not making eye contact.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Miley asked, concerned. Oliver looked up and groaned. "I'll take that as a no." Miley said as Oliver groaned again. "It's a yes?" She asked, confused. And again, he groaned. "Dang boy, make up your mind!" Miley yelled, hitting on the arm lightly. He was looking up at where the water slide was and Miley turned to see what he was staring at. It was Lilly, and she was with a blond haired boy. "Who's that?" Miley asked.

"_Peter_" Oliver spat out, saying his name like it was a deadly disease.

"That's Peter!?" Miley asked, eyes widening. "He is so ho – rribly wrong for Lilly!" Miley said, catching herself before saying 'hot' when she saw the way Oliver was glaring at her.

"Man, you are jealous!" Miley finally let it out. Now, lets see if Oliver will admit it.

"Jealous? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of _him_? He's only with Lilly. And if I was jealous of him, it would mean I like Lilly as more then friend; Which I don't!" He said, rambling on about how he didn't like Lilly and how Miley was crazy.

"Right." Miley said, rolling her eyes. She was about to argue back when he cellphone rang. "AH! IT'S JAKE!" She screamed it so loud the people back in Malibu probably heard her.

"Jake?" Oliver asked, covering his ears.

"Yeah, he's here, didn't I tell you?" Miley asked, not really paying attention to Oliver but to her cellphone. "Hello?" She said.

There was a couple minutes of talking until Miley finally shut her phone. "No, you didn't tell me!" Oliver said, finally being able to talk to her.

"Oh, well, yeah, he's here. And he's coming to tonights show. Come on, Oliver. You can come with me to the arena. Since you have nothing else better to do." He went on to say something, but failed in realizing he really didn't have anything else better to do. He shrugged and followed Miley, taking one final glance back at Lilly and Peter.

---  
**Was that like, really long, or is that just me? Well, not that long. But still, I feel like I dragged it on too much or maybe I should of added more drama or something. I kind of just dealt with the aftermath of the last chapter, you know? Anyways, I hope you liked it! Not my favorite chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyhow! Reviews! Thanks :)**


	5. All Together Again

"Lilly! where _were _you?" Miley stormed in the hotel room, throwing her Hannah wig on the bed. She stopped and stood there, crossing her arms and glaring at Lilly. It was midnight, and Miley was just getting back from her show. She was closely followed by Oliver, who was dressed as 'Mike'.

Lilly was sprawled out on the bed, watching a movie. She was surrounding by food, but was currently munching on a bowl of popcorn. She looked up at Miley and even though the light in the room was off, she could see the anger in her eyes. "Miley.." She really did feel bad, but after what happened tonight she wasn't up for a wild Hannah concert.

"Wait." Miley cut her off, stepping closer to look at Lilly. She was at the edge of her bed, and she could see now that her eyes were red and puffy. All anger Miley had towards her friend dissapeared, and now she was just concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked, flicking the lamp on that was on the night stand next to them.

"No." Lilly cried out, shaking her head. This got Oliver's attention, who was now sitting at the bottom edge of her bed.

"Lilly, what happened?" Miley asked softly, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Lilly took a deep breathe, "Well, things were going good. I was with Peter and we were having fun time. Then he asked me to hang out on the beach that night with him and -"

"I knew it!" Oliver yelled, standing up and pointing at Lilly. "I knew this had something to do with him!"

"Oliver, shut up and sit down!" Miley yelled at him harshly, then looked back at Lilly and smiled. "Go on." She said softly.

"Well, as I was saying" Lilly continued, "I told him I had something to do tonight, but then he wouldn't let it go and kept asking. And he's just so cute, you know!? So, I said I would for a little while." Oliver made a dissaproving noise at this, and Lilly shot him a dirty look. "Anyways, I went. And he was being really sweet and giving me compliments and stuff until.."

"Until what, Lilly?" Miley asked when Lilly suddenly stopped.

"Until he kissed me!" She shouted out, burying her face in her blankets.

"WHAT!?" Oliver shouted, standing up again and pacing around the room. "That's. Why. LILLY!" He continued yelling.

Miley shook her head at Oliver, then looked back at Lilly. "But, how is that a bad thing, Lilly? I thought you liked him?"

"That's not the bad part." Lilly mumbled through the blankets. Oliver stopped pacing and looked at Miley, who shrugged. Lilly took the blankets off her face, "We got ripped a part, by his _girlfriend_!" Oliver said nothing, and Miley gasped. "Yeah! I didn't know he had a girlfriend!" Lilly was now sitting up, flinging her arms around. "And they came together too! Their families and everything! Her name is Corinna and she was yelling like CRAZY. I swear to god if I didn't get out of there when I did, she would of killed me!" Lilly took a deep breath, and layed back down on the bed.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." Miley said, comforting her friend.

"Yeah, me too." Oliver said, walking up to where Miley was and putting a hand on her shoulder. He did feel bad that Lilly was hurt. But, he couldn't help but be happy that Peter was out of the picture. Maybe now they would actually talk again, and this trip could be fun.

"Yeah, right." Lilly said sarcastically, looking up a Oliver. "You're probably happy he's gone. You hated him!" At first, Oliver thought she was mad at him. But then she laughed, and sighed relief. Lilly sat up from her bed and gave Miley a hug. And then she looked at Oliver and smiled, leaning over and giving him a hug as well. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

They broke a part, "Me too." Oliver said softly, giving her a small smile.

Miley laughed, "Okay. Were all friends, woo hoo." She said sarcastically, still laughing. "Now, thats go to bed!"

"Agreed." Lilly said, putting a hand over her mouth as she was yawning. Miley got into bed next to Lilly, after throwing all the crumbs on the floor, and shut her eyes. "Night." Lilly said, and Miley and Oliver both groaned, "Night." Lilly let out a small laugh, and quickly fell asleep.

---  
"New day, new boys!" Miley laughed, throwing Lilly a pair of plaid bermuda shorts from her suitcase.

"I think I'm going to put the boy thing on hold for a while." Lilly laughed, grabbing the shorts and getting out of bed. "So, whats up with you and Jake?" She asked, rummaging through her suitcase, looking for the white t-shirt that matched the shorts.

Miley shrugged. "I don't know. He's still the same." She said, holding up a bright pink tank-top, examining it.

"So, you're not get back together or anything?" Lilly asked, pulling the white t-shirt out of her suitcase and throwing it on the floor next to the shorts.

"_What_?" Miley's eyes grew wide. "No! Lilly, I broke up with him for a reason. We're just friends now, even if he _does _want to be more." She rolled her eyes and clutched a pair of dark jean shorts in her hands, a long with that pink tank top she had. "I'm gunna go change." She said, pointing to the bathroom and walking towards it.

Lilly laughed, she figured Miley wouldn't get back together with Jake. Especially here. Miley was the type of girl who, on vacation, wanted to be free. And by free, she means single, of course. She doesn't want one pacific boy; she wants them all. Jake was just one of the many boys this trip that Miley was going to lead on. But, she's Miley, and thats what she does. Lilly thought it was pretty funny, actually.

"Sup, Lillay." Oliver burst throug the door, already dressed and holding a brown paper bag.

Lilly laughed, happy that they were talking again. Even though it was only about a day and a half, she missed him. "Why are you always up so early?" She asked, shaking her head.

Oliver shrugged and pulled a chocolate chip muffin out of the bag, handing it to Lilly. She smiled, and took a chunk off with her fingers and put it in her mouth. "Thanks!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, now your not complaining that I get up so early." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Deffinatley not." She laughed, taking another piece of the muffin.

Oliver sat down on the bed, taking out his own muffin to eat. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked, taking a huge bite.

Miley, who was still in the bathroom, yelled through the doors, "SHOPPING!" Oliver let out a groan, and threw his head back, while Lilly looked at him and laugh, shaking her head.

---

**Yay! Lilly and Oliver are friends again :) And Peter's gone. Woohoo. Haha. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, please! **


	6. Lost and Found

"Now what are we doing?" Oliver asked eagerly as Miley purchased a light yellow, baby doll tank top from one of the many stores they have been into today. Lilly was doing all the helping, scoping out cute things for Miley to buy. She didn't seem to mind, though. Which she shouldn't, since it was her who decided not to buy anything because nothing else would fit in her suitcase, therefore, not being able to bring anything she bought home.

Miley didn't answer right away, just thanked the cashier and walked towards the exit, Oliver and Lilly following behind her. They got outside, and Miley scanned around. Her moving eyes stopped, and her face lit up. "Going into that boutique!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a little boutique across the street. It had very flirty, colorful, sun dresses hanging in the window for display. She looked at her friends, waiting for them to share her enthusiasm.

Lilly bit her lip, and Oliver groaned while flinging his head back. "You said that was the last store!" He complained, "We've been shopping for _hours_! Can't we give it a break?" He asked, looking wide-eyed at Miley in frustration.

"B-but." She prupurously stuttered, sticking out her lower lip and giving him the infamous 'puppy dog pout'

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Not gonna work this time." He said, crossing his arms with an arrogant smirk on his face.

Miley sighed and looked desperately a Lilly for support, "Please tell him that he's being an idiot and that one more store isn't that big of a deal."

Lilly shifted uncomfortably where she was standing, trying to find a comfortable position in an uncomfortable situation. "Um, well." She started, looking back and forth between Miley and Oliver's glares. She sighed, "We _have _been shopping all day." She looked apologetically at Miley before continuing, "Why don't we give it a break. Go to the beach or something before it gets dark."

"Thank you!" Oliver called out in relief, throwing his hands in front of him and out at Lilly. She giggled nervously and looked back at Miley.

Miley rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine!" She said, in a very displeased tone, crossing her arms and shooting dagars at Oliver, who was giving her faces and laughing happily like he just won the lottery.

"Wow, Oliver." Lilly said, furrowing her eyebrows, watching the over-excited boy. "You really hate shopping _that _much?" She asked in disbelief. She's never seen anyone so happy to stop shopping. And plus, he didn't get that aggravated with it when they went back home.

"Here, yes." He said, nodding his head and looking at her like it was the obvious explanation in the world. Lilly looked at him curiously, and he sighed aggitatically and continued, "We're in the Bahamas. Shopping. For** four** hours. Actually, I think it was even more!" He complained, throwing his hands up over his head and shaking his it disapprovingly. "Theres so much more better things to do."

Miley, who was walking far ahead, stopped and turned around. "Oliver, will you _stop _complaining already! We're not shopping anymore. You got what you wanted, so SHUT UP!" She yelled harshly, as Oliver immaturely stuck his tounge out at her.

Lilly giggled, un able to contain it. It was funny watching them argue over something so stupid like shopping. "Okay guys, thats enough." Lilly said, still giggling. Miley rolled her eyes and continued to walk ahead. "Miley!" Lilly called out, running to catch up. "Wait!"

Miley turned around, still looking very displeased. "_Yes_?" She asked, agitated.

Lilly noticed the tone in Miley's voice, but shook it off, "Just wait, okay?" She said, looking at Oliver and waited for him to catch up. When he noticed them waited, he purposely slowed down, occasionally stopping completely, pretending to be interested in something on the sidewalk. "OLIVER!" Lilly screamed, throwing her arms out in frustration. He started picking up the pace again, laughing, until he reached them.

"You are so annoying." Lilly laughed playfully, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"AGREED!" Miley laughed along, already over the little spat they had. "So, were beachin' it?" Miley asked, regaining her happy-go-lucky attitude she had earlier when they were shopping.

"Oh yeahhhhh." Oliver said, while Lilly laughed, pointing down indicating that he already has his bathing suit bottoms on and was ready to go.

"Yeahhh." Miley said, shaking her head at Oliver, slightly laughing. "Me and Lilly have ours on too."

"Then we're all set!" Oliver said excitedly, clapping his hands together. Miley and Oliver high-fived each other.

"Um, guys." Lilly interrupted, looking skeptical. Oliver and Miley stopped, in looked at Lilly in confusion. "Where exactly _is _the beach from here?" They all looked at each other, waiting for one to answer. All there was were blank stares.

---

"Go to the beach! Great idea!" Miley said sarcastically, scolding Lilly for her idea. "If we just continued shopping like I wanted to then -"

"Oh, please." Oliver interrupted, "I'd rather be stuck here then be shopping with you."

Miley gasped, "Hey! It wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Oliver retorted, stretching his arms out and moving them, making clear the issue they were in right now.

"Well If you -" Miley began to argue back.

"GUYS!" Lilly cut it, "This isn't helping."

Miley and Oliver both crossed there arms and turned there backs to each other. Lilly groaned, how where they going to get anywhere if Miley and Oliver kept fighting? She looked around, the sun was now setting, so everything looked a bit orange-ish. She had no idea where they were, nor did Miley and Oliver. They should of just went back to the hotel, or maybe just sucked it up and kept shopping with Miley. But, it was too late now. They were in a big open cement circle, it kind of looked like a parking lot. Then, she got an idea.

"Miley! Your cellphone!" She screamed out in excitement, startling both her friends. Why hadn't she thought of this before! She felt so stupid.

"Yeah, what about it?" Miley asked in confusion, still a little heated about the last spat with Oliver.

"DUH!" Oliver hit his head with hand, "To call for help!" He sneered at Miley, making fun of her for not understanding.

"Exactly!" Lilly exclaimed, smiling and flipping the cellphone open. "What's your dad's number?" Lilly asked, looking at Miley.

"NO!" Miley yelling, snatching the cellphone out of Lilly's hands. "He'll KILL us for getting lost! He probably won't trust us anymore and we'll be stuck in the hotel for the next two weeks!"

Lilly and Oliver exchanged glances. They both new Miley was right. So, they had to do it. Call the one other person they knew here who could drive. They all looked at each other and Miley sighed heavily, flipping her cellphone open and dialing numbers.

After a couple of rings, groans, and lip bites from Miley, he finally answered. "Um, Jackson?" Miley asked cautiously, giving Lilly and Oliver a 'wish me luck' look. They smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Miley wondered away, and Lilly and Oliver could the distant yells of her negotiating with her brother.

"Think he'll do it?" Oliver looked at Lilly, his eyebrows raised.

She shrugged, "I don't know." She looked at Miley is the distance, then back at Oliver. "And besides, will he even be able to _find _us?"

Oliver thought for a minute, coming to the realization that if they had no idea where they were then how was Jackson going to? "Good point." He said, nodded his head slowly. He turned his head to look at Lilly, "So, um, are we okay?" He asked, looking right down to his fingers and figiting with them.

Lilly turned and looked and watch him figit around with his fingers before answering, "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" She asked, but she knew exactly why they wouldn't be. Well, not _exactly._ She still couldn't find out why Oliver had been such a jerk about the whole 'Peter' thing. Miley had said he was jealous, but looking at Oliver now she thought that was impossible. He didn't like her like that, _couldn't_ like her like that. She felt herself pondering that question a lot lately, and she couldn't figure out why. Sometimes she would find herself thinking Oliver looked cute, with his signature collared shirt underneath a normal one, the way his hair fell over his eyes – Okay, STOP! She hated thinking like that. Because Oliver was her best friend, and thats it. Right..?

He still didn't look at her, and spoke to the ground, "Well, you know. The night club and that kid.." He shrugged, and looked up at her.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not talk about him." She said, shaking the memory of that two-timing rat out of her head. How did she like him? "But, why did you care so much anyways?" There. She said it. The question thats been haunting her since the night of the night club incident.

"I, uh, well.." He stuttered, thinking of something to come up with. He, himself, hadn't even known why he was so angry about that. He hadn't really cared before when Lilly had a boyfriend, well, not _too _much anyways.

"Guys, he's on his way!" Miley excitedly ran up to them, interrupting before Lilly could hear Oliver's explanation. She suddenly felt anger towards her preppy friend. "Apparently were not that far away from the Hotel.. Jackson knows where we are." Miley continued, looking away, wondering whether or not her brother was going to pull through.

"Great." Oliver said blankly.

"Yeah, great." Lilly repeated in the same tone as Olivers.

Miley looked skeptically between her two best friends. She thought they at least they would be happy about getting back to the hotel, or maybe even mad that they hadn't realized how close they were. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a black rental car pulled up beside them.

"You owe me so big!" They heard Jackson yell from the window. Miley rolled her eyes, and Lilly let out a small giggle as they hopped in the car, ready to just get back.

---

**Okay, I seriously don't know what I think about this chapter. I don't know where it came from, I just kind of wrote and thats what came to me. Aha. I just wanted to make all of them be a part of it, and tone the relationship drama down a bit. I'm not so sure about the whole Oliver and Miley fighting thing. I don't know why I did it. It just kind of went along with the story. I know it's usually Lilly and Oliver fighting, so that might upset some people. Sorry! I did add a little Loliver in there, though. Hoped you liked it :) **


	7. Realizing

**School starts Wednesday for me, and I just had to spend the last couple of days reading two books from my summer reading list. So, thats why I didn't update sooner. I really wanted to, because I know what it's like to wait for chapters and it's not fun. So, I'm sorry! But I made up for the lack of Loliver moments in the last chapter in this chapter. You'll see ;) Enjoy!**

--- 

Yesterday did not go the way Oliver hoped it would. After making up with Lilly, he didn't want to risk another fight so he tried to be as nice as possible to her. No teasing, no bashing, nothing that might upset her. But, it just ended up in being awkward and him fighting more with Miley. And then when Lilly asked him for an explanation, he froze. What if she asks him again? What will he tell her? The most reasonable answer would be that he was jealous. But he wasn't, was he? If it was confusing for her, she had no idea what he was going through. He might, possibly, love his best friend. Not in a platonic way, either. It was a scary thought, but why else would he of been so jealous of Peter? He wasn't jealous of Jake, he was actually happy for Miley. Why couldn't he be happy for Lilly? _Because it's not you she's calling cute, not you that she's falling for. _He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. This is Lilly he's thinking about!

"Hey, Oliver." Lilly smiled, sitting down beside him on the sand. After searching for the beach all day yesterday, they decided to go today. Just to make up for lost time. Miley was in the water, splashing around with Jake, many people eyeing them and pointing, talking around Jake and this 'mystery girl' as Lilly heard someone call her.

Oliver's heart was racing, was she going to ask him again? Coming to the realization that you might possibly be in love with your best friend, and then two seconds later her sitting next to you, _talking,_ is not a good thing. "Hey." He said plainly, trying not to give anything away.

"How come you're not in the water?" She asked, looking at him.

By this time, he was thankful it wasn't the _other_ question. He shrugged, "I don't know. Don't feel like it, I guess."

"Don't feel like it? Whats wrong with you!" She asked sarcastically, getting up and grabbing his hands, forcing him up on his feet. "Let's go surfing!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"We don't have surfboards." Oliver said matter-of-factly, not giving in to the excitement of surfing in the Bahamas. He was already afraid to be with Lilly alone, what if he 'accidentally' kissed her!? He didn't know if he could control himself after retrieving this knowledge only five minutes ago.

"Oh, but thats where you're wrong." She said, a smirk creeping across her face. "Look." She said, pointing only a couple feet away at two surfboards sticking upward in the sand. "I took the liberty of renting them. No need to thank me." She said, smile broadly and grabbing his hand once again, leading him to the surfboards. "Come on!" She yelled, running down towards the beach.

Oliver sighed, how could he resist surfing? Especially here, with none other then Lilly. To the dismay of himself, he grabbed the surfboard and ran, following Lilly into the water.

"Whats wrong with you today!?" Lily asked, laughing at Oliver's consistent wipe-outs. They were still in the water, and Oliver was pulling the latest strand of seaweed out of his hair, a look of disgust on his face. Lilly laughed again, and paddled on her board into the next wave. It was small, so she easily gilded on it perfectly, rubbing it in Oliver's face when she was finished, "Now _thats _how you surf." Lilly said smugly, a smirk playing across her face. Miley and Jake, who were watching them from the beach were shouted a variety of 'Yeah, Lilly!' and 'Come on, Oliver!' Lilly gave them a bow as they laughed.

Oliver shook his head, smirking. "That's it." He said, he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't control himself, "Now you're gonna get it." He ran over to Lilly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, picking her up and throwing her into the water.

She resurfaced, spitting ocean water out of her mouth and giving Oliver a playful look, "Oh, you've done it now, Oken!" She laughed, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him into a lock. She dunked him underwater, pulling him up when she pleased.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Oliver finally gave in, after countless dunks under the water. He decided that being himself around Lilly and acting natural wasn't as hard as he thought it was. It was actually nice to have things going so smoothly again. He pretended to gasp for breaths as Lilly let him go of her death grip.

She laughed menicly, "Oh yeah!" She yelled, laughing and turning to face Miley and Jake, who were appaulding her. As her back was turned, Oliver ran up behind her, knocking them both underwater. They both resurfaced, laughing. "Tie?" Lilly asked.

"Tie." Oliver said, walking out of the water along with Lilly, grabbing their surfboards and joining Miley and Jake.

--- 

"Wow, today actually went normal." Lilly said, sitting in their hotel room, picking out an outfit for the fancy dinner Jake's parents invited them too.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, pulling out an elegant black dress from her suitcase, smiling at it like it was the love of her life.

Lilly rolled her eyes playfully at Miley's fashion obsession, "Everything was good. No drama. Like it should be."

"No drama for _you._" Miley said, raising her eyebrows. "I've been drama-free this whole trip." She said, sticking her nose up smugly and laughing afterwards. "Today went so well because Oliver wasn't being all moody."

"Yeah, I'm glad he's finally snapped out of it." Lilly said, still searching her suitcase for something nice to wear.

"He hasn't snapped out of anything. He was just acting that way because you were giving _him _attention and not someone else." She said casually, like it didn't make a difference in the world.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lilly asked, turning to face Miley, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, nothing." Miley said, smiling knowingly. "Need something to wear, this would look great on you." She said, tossing Lilly a beautiful light yellow dress. It was one of Hannah's.

Lilly could tell Miley was changing the subject, but she couldn't resist a Hannah dress. She grabbed it, "Thanks." She said, "But, I need the matching shoes!"

Miley laughed, throwing them to her. "But I'm a five, remember?"

"But I'll squeeze, _remember_?" Lilly laughed, mocking Miley. They got changed, not caring about seeing each other in there bra and underwear. I mean, they are both girls. And Oliver was getting changed in Jackson's room. Miley and Lilly forced him to.

"What are you gonna do about Jake? I mean, he's totally still into you." Lilly said, examining herself with the dress on in the mirror.

Miley groaned, "I know. It's terrible."

"How is it terrible?" Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Miley's reflection in the mirror.

"Because, I dumped him for a reason! And I can't get pulled back into it!" She sighed, running her fingers through her just-straightened brunette hair. "Should I wear my hair up or down?" She asked.

Lilly laughed at her sudden change in subject, she always did that. "Deffinatley down." Lilly nodded. "Hey, what did that thing about Oliver mean?" Lilly asked, desperate for an answer.

"Nevermind, we're gonna be late!" She said, grabbing Lilly and leading her out of the hotel room.

---

"Thanks for inviting us, Mrs. Ryan." Miley said politely as she was seated at the restaurant. It was huge, and Jake being, well, Jake, got them a seat in the back, right next to the giant glass aquarium. Oliver was so entranced in all the tropical fish in it, he hadn't even touched the appetizers that just arrived.

Lilly nudged Oliver, "Huh?" Oliver asked dumbly. Lilly rolled her eyes, and turned to face Jake's mom, "Yeah, thanks." She smiled nicely, "We really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." She smiled, "Jake's told me so much about all of you. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Has he?" Miley asked suspically, glancing over at Jake who was staring intently at his bread and butter.

"Oh, food!" Oliver said excitedly, reaching over and grabbing a roll of hot bread.

Lilly widened her eyes and stomped on his foot under the table, "Ow!" He said, glaring at Lilly. "What was that for!?" She covered her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"Oh yes," Jake's mom began, smiling at Miley. "Especially you." She said, giving her a little wink.

"Mom!" Jake whined, looking at Miley and giving her a 'I have no idea what she's talking about look'.

"What kind of things -" Miley began, but was cut off by the waiter bringing in the food. Oliver clapped his hands together, in which Lilly responded by smacking his arm.

"Why must you abuse me?!"

"Because you have no manners!"

"Guys!" Miley whispered-yelled to Lilly and Oliver.

"Sorry." They both mumbled, sticking there forks into there meals.

"So, Mrs. Ryan, what were saying?" Miley asked.

"Um, were eating." Jake cut in, "It's not polite to talk while you're eating." He looked wide-eyed at his mom, giving her the hint.

"Ohh." She said knowingly, laughing slightly. "Another time, dear." She said sweetly to Miley.

"Ah, crap!" Oliver yelled, every one turned there head to see what he had done. "My sushi!" He cried, looking down into his lap of food. Lilly laughed loudly, she couldn't contain it. Soon everyone joined in. "It's not funny! That was perfectly good food!" He said crossing his arms. They laughing died down and soon everyone was back in normal conversation.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Mhmm?" She said, her mouth full of food.

"I have a question.."

"Shoot." She said, swallowing her food.

He stared down at her full plate, "Are you gonna eat that?"

---

**I have no idea. Just review:)**


	8. Being in Love is Hard

Miley sighed loudly, plopping down on the bed heavily the next morning. Well, it was noon actually, but they we're to lazy to get out and do anything earlier.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked, emerging fully dressed from the bathroom.

"Well, last night.." Miley began, quickly cut off by Lilly.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What about last night? It was fun." Lilly said, walking over towards the mirror and adding a little blush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, and the food was great!" Oliver exclaimed excitedly, pulling a comb through his hair that was still wet from the shower he took earlier that morning.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know!" Lilly said, turning around and glaring at Oliver. "You ate my entire plate! I had like, two bites."

"You said I could have some!" Oliver shouted back in protest.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "I said you could have a _bite. _Not my whole meal!"

There fighting was interrupted by another loud sigh by Miley. She leaned down flat on her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

"Oh, right." Lilly said, realizing the real reason why they started talking about last night. "What were saying?"

Miley sat up again, "Well, I mean, it was nice and all but I was planning on going to that teen night club last night. I still didn't get a chance to. And then Jake's mom asked us personally and I couldn't say no."

"It's not the big of a deal, Miley. We can just go tonight." Lilly shrugged, turning back to face the mirror.

Miley widened her eyes, "Not we can't!" She yelled, "Lilly, don't tell me you forgot! I have a Hannah concert tonight! Why else do you think I'm wearing these baggy clothes? Hello, rehearsal in twenty minutes!" She through her hands up over her head in frustration, "I can't believe you didn't remember."

Lilly turned red, she really had forgotten. How could she? She never forgot a Hannah concert. "Oh, sorry Miley. Really. I've sorta lost track of the days here, you know?"

Miley gave her a small smile, "It's alright. But you're definitely coming tonight, right?"

Lilly grinned, "Yup! I'll get my Lola outfit planned out while you're at rehearsal." She looked at Oliver, laughing slightly, "And I'll get him some _decent _clothes for tonight." She said, and her and Miley both laughed.

"Thanks!" Oliver smiled brightly, which soon turned into confusion, "Hey, wait!" Both girls laughed even harder.

--- 

"So, what are we gonna do?" Lilly asked Oliver. They were walking along the food court, Oliver's suggestion of course. Miley left for rehearsal about an hour ago, and they had about five hours to spare before they had to go back to the hotel and get ready for the concert.

"I dunno," He shrugged, looking around. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Lilly laughed, "How'd I know you were gonna say that?"

Oliver laughed along with her, "Because you know me so well." He smiled, nudging her slightly.

"Let's get ice cream!" Lilly shouted excitedly, racing over to the outside ice cream shop. "Whoa, FIFTY different flavors, Oliver!" She smiled brightly, silently reading off all the flavor in her head, contemplating on what to get.

"And you say _I _have an appetite?" He asked her, looking at the names, "THEY HAVE PEANUT BUTTER FUDGE!" He shouted, which resulted in everyone's head turning and staring at him. "What, like you people weren't think the same thing!?" He yelled, rolling his eyes.

Lilly burst out laughing, "You are such a dough nut!"

He shook his head, "Dude. It's peanut butter fudge, you can't mess around with something like that."

Lilly laughed again, "Well, I guess I know what you're getting. I think I'll just go with Chocolate." Lilly shrugged, ordering.

"Chocolate? You're so boring." He laughed as he started to order, quickly cut off by the employee.

"Yeah, I already know what you're ordering." The man raised his eyebrows, scooping the ice cream into a cup.

When they got their food, they decided to sit at a table with an umbrella over it, blocking the sun. "Man, this is so good!" Oliver exclaimed, downing his ice cream.

Lilly rolled her eyes. She looked down at her ice cream, then back at Oliver. She had a mischievous grin across her face. "Hey, Oliver." She said, scooting closer to him.

Oliver swallowed hard. _What is she doing? _He thought. His entire body stiffened. _Why is she sitting so close, I can't deal with this. _He smiled nervously, "Uh, yeah."

"My ice cream smells really weird. I think that guy did something to it." She said, holding the ice cream up to her nose and smelling it.

_Okay, its all good. It's just about her ice cream. _He sighed relief, but he was also feeling a bit disappointed. "Um, so, do you wanna get another one or something?" He asked

"Nah, but just smell this, please. Just so I know that I'm not being paranoid." She held the ice cream up to Olivers nose. He shrugged, and leaned into to smell it. Quickly, Lilly pushed the ice cream right in his face. It took him a while to come to a realization to what just happened, and when it finally hit him Lilly was already up from her seat, laughing uncontrollably.

"This means war." Oliver said, not bothering to wipe the ice cream off of his face and getting up, chasing after Lilly who already starting running. Running as fast as he possibly could, Oliver finally caught up to her. They were both stopped and they were also both panting. Out of nowhere, they starting laughing, and they couldn't stop.

After what seemed like an entire hour, they pulled themselves together. "That was great." Lilly said, referring to the now dried up ice cream on Oliver's face.

"Yeah.." Oliver said, suddenly splattering the rest of his melted ice cream in Lilly's face.

Lilly gaped in surprise, she wasn't expecting that. "How'd you like that?" Oliver said smugly.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, we're even. Let's go wash up." Lilly grabbed his hand, (which send blood rushing up Oliver's head), and leading him to where the bathrooms were located.

---

"Thank God! I thought you guys weren't gonna show up, what gives?" Miley asked, dressed as Hannah. The concert started in a half hour and Lilly and Oliver, in their disguises of course, were just arriving.

"Sorry, Hannah. _Mike _here lost the key and it took like, three hours to get back into the room!" She looked over at Oliver and glared at him. Miley also did.

"Whatever, were here now." Oliver shrugged, trying to get his two friends to stop giving him death stares.

"Well, I have to go warm up. Jake's in the back, you can go hang out with him if you want." Miley shrugged, waving to her friends and walking towards her father.

"Come on, lets go see Jake." Lilly said to Oliver, motioning for him to follow her.

"Hey Jake!" Lilly said, smiling and sitting next to him on the couch. "Excited for the show?"

"Miley hates me, doesn't she?" Jake asked, looking up at Lilly. His expression was sad, and you could tell, he still loved Miley.

"Okay, not exactly the response I was looking for but no, Jake, she doesn't hate you." Lilly said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, man, I don't think Miley could ever hate you." Oliver said, also trying to comfort him. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, sharing knowing glances.

"Why does she act like it, then?" Jake asked, obviously hurt by the situation.

"She doesn't!" Lilly exclaimed, "Like Oliver said, she could _never _hate you!"

Jake just sighed. Lilly got up, hearing the scream of the crowd knowing that the show was starting. "Well, I'll see you guys out there." She shrugged, giving Jake one last sympathetic glance.

"Being in love is hard." Jake said to Oliver, sighing once again.

"Tell me about it." Oliver mumbled, watching Lilly as she walked excitedly to the side of the stage, just behind the curtains, bobbing her head along to the music.

---

**Okay, so, I know this wasn't the best written. I definitely could of done better. But, I thought I needed an update. I hope you guys liked it anyways. Review, please:D**


	9. Bonfires

**I'm SO sorry. I know I usually update faster then this, but, with school starting and soccer and horseback riding, my time is being taken up. I'm sorry to say that this pace of writing is how it's probably going to be from now on. I wish it wasn't, but it's hard to make time. I'll write any chance I get, though! **

**So, anyways, this chapter is a lot different then the rest. I'm not too proud of it, but I hope you like it anyways. I moved the rating up to "T" only because this chapter contains alcohol and drinking. I hope that doesn't bother anyone. **

**So, here you go: Chapter Nine!**

--- 

"He said _what_!?" Miley shouted, dropping her half-eaten pizza slice onto the ground. Lilly had just layed down the news of the conversation her, Oliver, and Jake had together in her dressing room last night during the Hannah concert. "Why didn't you tell me last night? I would of talked to him about it!"

"That's _exactley _why I didn't tell you last night," Lilly said, "He was so upset! If you actually talked to him about it, oh god! I don't know what he'd do, he'd probably cry uncontrollably." She rolled her eyes and sighed, twrilling the straw around in her cup of Sierra Mist.

"Lilly please, thats ridiculous. He wouldn't of.." Miley paused for a second before continuing, "Would he?"

"Miley." Lilly sighed, "That boy is completely in love with you, just get it through your head!"

"I could say the same for you." Miley mumbled, looking down into her now empty paper plate.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing. Hey, where's Oliver?" Miley asked, she honestly didn't really have interest in the whereabouts of Oliver but she needed something to change the subject.

"Oh, he's hanging out with Jackson." Lilly shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"What? Why would Oliver hang out with Jackson?" Miley asked, wide-eyed. Now thats weird. What in the world? She couldn't comprehend it. She shrugged it off, putting it into the back of her mind. Until..

"And Jake." Lilly finished, squinting back her eyes and crinkling up her face, waiting for Miley's outburst.

"WHAT!" Now it was in the front of her mind, the very front. Oliver, Jackson, and _Jake_. What. The. Heck. Something was going on, and she was going to find out.

---

"Oliver's not answering my calls!" Miley groaned, throwing her cellphone on her bed.

"Why don't you try Jackson?" Lilly asked her, sitting down on the bed and picking up Miley's cellphone.

"I already tried." Miley replied, sighing and sitting down next to Lilly.

Lilly figided around a bit, nervous to ask the question that they both knew was coming. "What about Jake?" Lilly asked quietly, never taking her eyes off the bed comforterer.

"I can't call Jake!" Miley yelled, standing up and throwing her arms in the air. "That would, I don't know, cause problems." She rolled her eyes and picked up her cellphone, trying to reach Oliver one more time.

"Here, I'll try." Lilly offered, reaching in the pocket of her jeans and taking out her cellphone. She flipped it open and pressed Oliver's number on speed dial.

Miley sighed, "It's no use. He's not going to answer." She crossed her arms and sat back down on the bed, right beside Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly asked into the phone. Miley gaped at her and furrowed her eyebrows, obviously angry that Oliver would answer Lilly's phone call and not hers. Lilly gave a silent laugh and stuck her tongue out at Miley, which she returned.

"HELLO, LILLY?" Oliver screamed on the other end of the phone. Lilly had to hold the phone arm length away from her because he was screaming so loud. Miley also could hear, they didn't even need to put it on speaker. They could hear loud music blaring in the background and a bunch of laughter and screams as well. 'Where are they?' Miley mouthed to Lilly, who shrugged and put the phone closer to her mouth.

"Where are you?" Lilly asked. The only response they got was more loud music and screaming. They could faintly hear Oliver laughing. Lilly groaned, and Miley rolled her eyes. They were really getting annoyed, "OLIVER, WHERE ARE YOU!" Both Miley and Lilly screamed into the phone out of frustration.

"AT A PARTY" He yelled back, trying to get his voice to be heard over all the background noise. "HOLD ON" He said, and suddenly the noise died down and you could barely hear anything anymore. "Alright. So what's up?" He asked in his regular voice, finally being able to hold a normal conversation.

"You're at a party?" Lilly asked curiously, sending a confused look over to Miley who just looked pissed. She shot the phone a dirty look, as if Oliver himself could see it.

"Yeah. It's at the beach. There's a huge bonfire and everything! It's awesome!" He said excitedly. Miley ripped the phone out of Lilly's hand.

"We'll be there!" Miley yelled harshly into the phone, snapping it shut tightly. "Come on, Lilly." She said, still sounding angry and grabbed Lilly's arm, leading her outside.

They were walking along the beach, following the orange speck that they figured was the bonfire. Miley trudged her feet through the sand, watching her feet as she did so. Lilly looked at her friend sympathetically, and even though it wasn't clear wether or not Miley still loved Jake, Lilly knew it must be hard for her. Being confused about being in love, thats definitely worse.

"Hey look!" Lilly shouted after twenty minutes of complete silence, pointing towards the orange speck that now turned into a huge roaring fire. They could see the dark figures of all the dancing people and they ran to get their quicker.

"Do you see them?" Miley asked, pushing her way through the mob of teenagers, all the while hold onto to Lilly's hand so that they wouldn't get seperated.

"No, I – OLIVER!" Lilly screamed over the noise. He didn't hear her and continued on talking to a bleached blonde girl who had seriously disgusting dark roots. She was in a baby blue bikini, nothing else, and laughing while _flirting _with Oliver. Lilly felt her heart sink. And honestly, she couldn't tell you why. "OLIVER!" She screamed even louder, finally reaching the place he was standing. She took a deep breath, relieved that she was out of the huge pit of people.

"Lilly? Miley?" Oliver asked, confused. "You guys actually came?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Gee, thanks. Nice to know were welcomed." Lilly retorted, crossing her arms.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I want you here I just uh.." He stuttered on his words, trying to get out of this situation. He really didn't want Lilly mad at him again, thats the last thing he needs.

"Enough." Miley held her hand out, "We forgive you." She said quickly, changing the subject. "Where's Jake?" She asked, holding her head up above the crowd, searching.

"I think he went that way." Oliver said, pointing towards the DJ booth. Miley waved a thanks and started off towards it. Lilly turned back around to talk to Oliver, only to see that stupid girl all over him again. She was all touchy-feely. It was enough to make anyone sick. Lilly didn't even know this girls name, and she already hated her.

"Come on, Ollie-kins, lets dance." She said flirtatiously, grabbing Oliver's hand, leading him out to the dance, not even acknowledging that Lilly was there. Lily felt the blood rush to her head as she stood there and watched Oliver dance with this girl. She was dancing way to close and Lilly wanted nothing more then to just go and rip the cheap blonde hair off her head.

"Hey." Lilly heard a voice say. She turned her head around to see a semi-cute brown haired boy. Ugh, whatever he wanted, she was not interested. She gave a toothless smile and nodded. "Drink?" He asked, handing her a plastic red cup.

"Um, what is this?" She asked, looking down curiously into the cup.

"It's Pepsi." He said simply, "You looked thirsty."

"Well, thanks, I guess." She said to the boy, cautiously taking a sip of the drink. It did indeed taste like pepsi, but it had a hint of lime. Maybe it was pepsi lime? She didn't know, but it was good. When she was finished, the boy was still there. Lilly smiled at him, "Where'd you get that?" She asked.

"Here, I'll get you more." He smiled and took her cup, coming back with a full one. She drank it quickly, asking for more. It was just so good, she couldn't stop. She made a mental note to, from now on, buy pepsi lime.

After about her fourth one, she was feeling a little light-headed. All that stress she felt earlier was gone, and now all she wanted to do was go out there and have a good time. "Come on!" She laughed, stumbling while grabbing the boys hand and leading him out on the dance floor. He let her take him with ease, all the while wearing a smug smile. The music was fast, and the boy was holding on to her waist. He was swaying back and fourth with her, getting in as close as he could go. They were dancing for about five minutes when Miley showed up, looking furious.

"Lilly, lets go!" She said aggressively, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the boy's grip.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Lilly asked, ripping her arm out of Miley's. "I don't wanna leave." She stated simply, crossing her arms.

"What?" Miley asked, confused. "Lilly, I really need to get out here, please!" Miley begged, sighing loudly. Even through the loud music, Lilly could hear it.

"No!" Lilly yelled, "Why is everything always about you!? Maybe I have some problems too, every think of that!? And maybe I'm having a good time! Why should I leave because of you!?"

Miley didn't know what to say. She just stared wide-eyed at her. Did Lilly really feel this way? She stepped closer to her friend, and smelled something off her she never thought she'd smell. "You don't mean that Lilly, you're drunk." Miley stated, grabbing her arm once more. "We really need to leave."

"NO!" Lilly screamed, ripping her arms from Miley's grip once more.

"What's the – Lilly?" Oliver asked, witnessing the scene. "What's going on, Miley?" He asked, concern flooding his eyes. He's never seen Lilly like this before.

"Oliver, she's drunk and we need to get her back to the hotel, but she won't listen to me!" Miley stomped her foot, obviously frustrated.

"Lilly wouldn't do that." Oliver shook his head, not believing it, "Lilly, who gave you the drinks?" He asked cautiously.

"My friend." Lilly laughed, pointing the the brown haired boy. "But it was just Pepsi." She rolled her eyes, stumbling a little bit and falling into Miley.

Oliver marched right up to the brown haired boy, "You spiked her drink!?" Oliver asked harshly, pushing the boy backwards.

"Whoa man, calm down." He said, putting his hands up in defense.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." Oliver screamed, stepping closer to the boy, fury in his eyes.

"Well, yeah I mean – " Before he could even finish his sentence, Oliver punched the boy right in the eye. Making him tumbling backwards, falling into the sand. He put his hands over his face, his nose was now bleeding. "You're crazy, dude!" He yelled to Oliver, running away in the opposite direction.

"Wow." Miley side, staring wide-eyed down at the sand where Oliver punched the boy.

"We're leaving." Oliver said, no trace of emotion in his voice. He glanced over at Lilly, and without warning picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. Miley followed him, not saying a word.

"Oliver, put me DOWN!" Lilly screamed, kicking her feet. They were still on the beach, far away from the bonfire now. They could see their hotel from where they were standing.

"Stop kicking – OW!" Oliver yelled, just getting kicked in the chest by Lilly. He didn't listen to her constand yells and fits, he continued carrying her until they got to there room. He placed her on her bed. She was now smiling and surely enough, ten minutes later she was fast asleep.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Miley asked, looking at Oliver who was sitting on the edge of Lilly's bed, staring at her.

"Of course I do, Miley. She's my best friend." Oliver said, standing up from the bed and rumaging through his suitcase for an over-sized T-shirt to sleep in.

"You know what I mean." Miley said. And it was trued, Oliver did know what she meant. He nodded slightly, and just with that Miley knew what he meant.

---

**Yeah, I know. It wasn't that good. I'm running out of ideas! Help?**


	10. Always There for You

"You'll make sure she's okay?" Miley whispered to Oliver, placing her juicy couture bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in a pair of teal hollister shorts, and a plain white beater. He her was up in a tight bun and she had a pair of worn out Nike sneakers on. It was 9 a.m. and Miley was on her way out for her early workout and rehearsal. She woke Oliver up in the process. She knew he would, but she needed to make sure he was going to look after Lilly today. She felt awful she couldn't be there for her best friend, but she has Hannah buisness.

Oliver rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, still drowsy from the sleep he just awoke from. He rubbed them until his vision became clear, and he could see an anxious Miley standing in front of his bed. He sat up slowly, "I told you, Miley. I'll be here for her." He whispered back. It was good thing they were whispering, because thats all Oliver could really do right now.

Miley smiled at him. She knew he was sincere. Of course he would be there for Lilly. Why'd she even have to ask? "I know, Oliver." She said softly, walking towards the door. Just then she remembered something. Before turning the door knob, she turned back around to face Oliver.

"Yeah?" He asked, noticing her movements. If she was going to ask him about being there for Lilly again, he was going to yell. Miley should know he'd do anything for her.

"You and Lilly are coming tonight, right?" Miley asked, looking at Oliver intently.

"To your big celebrity party? I don't think so, Miley. I think Lilly should lay low on the parties for a while." He was no longer whispering, and his voice leaked with concern. He didn't want anything like this to happen to Lilly ever again. Never did he want to see her like she was last night.

"But, if you guys don't come I won't see you all day!" Miley stomped her foot lightly, making barely any noise. She crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, obviously upset.

Oliver sighed, "I'm sorry I just don't think it's a -"

"good idea, I know." Miley sighed sadly. Oliver nodded. She knew he was right, but by the time she had to leave that party tonight she'd be home after midnight. Surely Lilly and Oliver would be asleep by then. And if not, it still doesn't leave them much time to hang out and talk about things. "Good luck breaking the news to Lilly. She was so excited for this party." Miley looked sadly at her sleeping friend, and softly shook her head before exiting the hotel room.

"Bye." She heard the distance sound of Oliver's voice from back in the hotel room. She stood outside the door for a while. She really wasn't feeling up for the gym , or the party, or even being Hannah today. She gave a half smile to her father, who was waiting for her and headed, unwillingly, to the gym.

---

Lilly tossed in her bed, rolling over on her side. She slowly opened her eyelids, making out a blurry image of what she made out to be Oliver. The image became clearer, and it was indeed Oliver. He was sitting at her bedside, his back facing her. She let herself wake up for a moment. "Hey." She said, gaining the right amount of strength to speak. It came out barely audible and she wouldn't be surprised if Oliver hadn't even heard her.

But he did hear her, and his head shot around a little too quickly. He looked at Lilly, her eyes open and a small smile set on her face. "Finally." He breathed, standing up from her bed and walking over towards the dresser.

Lilly frowned, he didn't seem happy. Yet he didn't seem mad. There was no emotion in his voice, and his eyes didn't give anything away. She could always tell Oliver's emotions through his eyes. This was deffinitley different. She furrowed her eyebrows and forced herself to sit up in her bed. An aching pain quickly seared in her head, she put her hand to it and layed back down, groaning in the process.

"Here." She heard Oliver's voice hovering above her, and she opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her bed. He was holding out two asprins and a cup of water. "I figured you'd need this." He let out a small laugh as Lilly thankfully took the asprin from his hands. She carefully sat up in her bed again, drinking down the asprin with the water. She layed back down when she was finished.

"Thanks." She said softly. It was all she could really get out. She was so grateful for Oliver right now, and she had so much to say to him. It was weird to her, all she could get out was _thanks_. Since when was it hard to talk to Oliver? Well, after last night. _last night._ Honestly, Lilly couldn't remember exactley what happened last night. She remembered bits and pieces, like dancing with a cute boy and getting pushed and shoved in the mob. She looked over a Oliver, who was still kneeling in front of her bed and staring at her.

"Oliver." She said, looking him in the eyes. She was nervous, but most of all she was embarassed. But she needed to know what happened last night, and she'd rather hear it from Oliver then anyone else. "What, um, happened last night?" It was hard to get out, and she choked on her words.

Oliver sighed and looked over at Lilly. He look amused, "Well, I got to punch a kid." He grinned that goofy, lopsided grin.

Lilly let out a small giggle, it was all she could do or else she would of burst out, and smacked him with a pillow. "Seriously." She said, looking at him pleadingly.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Seriously, Lilly. I punched a kid. You really don't remember?"

"No." Lilly breathed, "Why? What? I mean, Oh my God." Her eyes got wide and she shook her head, "Not because of me, right?" She asked. She was breathing heavily and was getting more nervous as each second passed.

"Well, not exactley. I mean, I did it because I wanted to. That guy was a sleeze." Oliver said, not wanting to upset Lilly.

"What guy?" Lilly asked. She was now sitting up in her bed, her nerves taking over and her weakness fading away.

"That guy you were dancing with. You know, the guy who um, gave you the.. alcohol." His face flushed white and he hung his head down. Almost as if he was the one who drank and got drunk, as if he was the one who was ashamed.

Lilly's eye widened. It was coming back to her, the 'pepsi', the dancing, the fit she threw at Miley. Oh God. Her face turned a bright shade of red with these memories occuring. She was utterly embarassed. She avoided eye contact with Oliver, wondering how in the world he could even stand her anymore. "Oh." She managed to get out in a whisper.

"Yeah," Oliver continued, his face still flushed, ignoring how uncomfortable Lilly was. "Well, I gave him what he deserved." Oliver shrugged, finally raising his head and looking at Lilly. He could see in her eyes that she was thankful. He gave her a light smile, which she returned in a huge grin. She leaned over the bed, embracing him in a huge hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said into his ear, he could tell she was still grinning. He was now grinning as well and they stayed in that tight embrace for a while. It was comfortable, and both of them sure as hell didn't want to let go. But they had to sooner or later. Lilly was the first one to pull away, she was about to fall off the bed any second if she didn't.

Lilly gave him a toothy smile and laughed slightly, "How'd you guys get me back here, anyways?" She asked, letting the embarassment escape her. She was with Oliver, she had no reason to be embarassed about anything. She felt comfortable around him.

"Well, actually, I carried you. I have the bruises to prove it." He laughed, lifting up his sleeve and exposing his bruised arm. Lilly gasped. "I have one on my chest too, but it was worth it." He smiled at her, and Lilly felt her face heat up.

"I'm so sorry!" Lilly squealed, softly touching the bruise on his arm. "Does it hurt?" She asked, removing her focus from the bruise and looking up at Oliver.

He shook his head no, "Nah. It's fine. It's just a bruise." He laughed, "And look at these guns, a bruise doesn't even phase me." He folding his arm, trying to show off his lame excuse of a muscle.

Lilly laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're pathetic." She laughed again, "But really, thanks." She smiled softly, her eyes lighting up. She was so grateful for Oliver, and she wanted him to know that. But putting it in words was just too difficult. "I'm gonna make it up to you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Oliver smiled, "If you insist. But that Hannah party is a no."

Lilly opened her mouth to fight back, but then remembered everything Oliver had done for her. She closed her mouth in defeat, "Fine. What do you want to do?" She asked as sweetly as possible. She was really looking forward to that party, but if Oliver didn't want to go, she wasn't going to.

Oliver smiled broadly, "Just put your bathing suit on and you'll find out." He stood up, walking into the bathroom clutching his own bathing suit.

"Okay.." Lilly said more to herself then anyone else, cautiously hopping out of bed and praying to God that those asprins would kick in soon.

---

"No way. Absolutley Not." Lilly shook her head furiously, "I am not going on that."

"Lilly, come on!" Oliver complained, taking her hand and attempting to drag her towards the water slide.

"Oliver, see that tube." She said, pointing to a long tube, a glass-like aquarium looking thing. There were people going through on rafts, and around the tubes there were live, swimming sharks. "There are sharks above that tube. And if I go on that, they'll be above _me_!"

"It's not like you're swimming with them, they're not gonna eat you or anything!" Oliver protested back, still attempting to drag her to the slide. He sighed, letting go finally of her hand, "I'll be with you the entire time. They have two people tubes, you know. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, but, I don't know.." Lilly said, grabbing her arms shyly. Ugh! Why does he have to be so sweet about it? It made it all the harder to say no.

"_Pleaseeeeeeeee!_" Oliver pleaded like a little boy, giving Lilly a puppy dog pout.

Lilly rolled her eyes. There was one way to get out of this: run. "Oh my God, Oliver! Look! It's Jessica Simpson and she's in a _bikini!_" She yelled, pointing over to some random direction. Oliver's eyes widened and he quickly shot around, looking for the celebrity. Right then, Lilly ran for it, laughing insanely.

"What? Where? I dont see- HEY!" Oliver screamed, realizing now what Lilly was doing. She wasn't too far of a distance away, and Oliver started chasing after her.

"Ahh!" Lilly yelled. Oliver was gaining on her. She was still laughing, cutting through people and knocking over drinks.

"Watch it! Excuse me! No running by the pool!" Bystanders were yelling out words of complaints all over the place, but Lilly and Oliver didn't stop. Besides, it was kind of fun.

"I'm gonna get you, Truscott!" Oliver yelled, only a few feet behind Lilly.

"Never!" She semi- yelled/laughed back to him, turning around to stick her tounge out. Right then she went straight into a pool attendant, falling face first along with some shirley temples. Oliver, unable to stop himself from running so fast, slide right on the drinks and fell right beside Lilly.

"My hair!" Lilly laughed hysterically, feeling the top of her shirley temple soaked head.

"My drinks!" One snobby looking lady said, shooting dagers at Lilly and Oliver. They looked at eachother for a second, then starting bursting out laughing.

"I'm glad you think it's funny." Said some scary looking offical man, wearing a red uniform with the name tag 'Bob' written across it. Oliver snickered at his name. "Out! Both of you! You've caused too much disruption!" He yelled, pointing to were the exit gate was.

Lilly and Oliver did as they were told and stood up. They were trying as hard as they could to contain their laughter, "GO!" Bob yelled, still pointing towards the gate.

"We know were the gate is, you don't have to tell us." Oliver said, annoyed by this man. Lilly let out a little chuckle.

"I don't want any of your back talk boy, just get out! NOW!" At this point, they ran towards the gate. Finally out of there, they bursted out with laughter.

"We" laugh. "Gotta Tell." laugh. "Miley about that." more laughter. Lilly was clutching her stomach she was laughing so hard. Oliver nodded his head in agreement, trying to settle down.

"We never went on the slide." Oliver said glumly after they contained their laughter.

"Oh come on, that was fun." Lilly smiled, "You know it was."

"Yeah.. I missed Jessica Simpson though." He looked down at his feet.

Lilly burst out laughing.. again. "Oliver! You idiot!" She said, smacking him playfully on the arm.

"Ow! What?" He asked, utterly confused.

She rolled her eyes, "Jessica simpson wasn't really there! I made it up so I could run!"

"What?!" Olivers eyes widened, "Lilly!"

"I can't believe you thought- Hey, wait." Lilly said, looking at Oliver strangely. "You really thought Jessica Simpson was there but yet you still went after me?"

"Well, um," His face turned bright red, and he could feel it heating up. "I think my best friend is a little more important then Jessica Simpson." _ nice save!_

"Aw, Oliver! Thanks! You're the only boy in the world who would ever chose me over Jessica Simpson."

He shrugged, "I doubt it, Lilly." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Lets go save Miley from her _awful_ double life." Lilly said sarcastically, mocking the way Miley always complains about it. They both laughed.

"We can't. She has that party in an hour." Oliver shrugged.

"Oliver, please! Let's go! Jessica Simpson might _really _be there!" She said, trying to tempt him into going.

Oliver looked at Lilly, he could tell she really wanted to go. He sighed, "Sure." He smiled. He was sure everything would be okay. He trusted Lilly. "But it's not because of Jessica Simpson."

"Yeah, sure it's not." Lilly laughed, "Who else would it be for?"

"You." Oliver smiled. Lilly smiled back, and they walked the rest of they way back to the hotel in comfortable silence.

---

**Complete filler chapter right there. Next chapter will be the celebrity party! Review, please :)**


	11. Overprotective

Oliver and Lilly, now dressed as Lola and Mike, met in the hotel lobby. Lilly, 'Lola' was wearing a poofy red plaid skirt with black leggings underneath, a short-sleeved white tee with a tight black tank top over it, and a short red wig to top it all off. Oliver, on the other hand, being Mike was dressed completely opposite. With his baggy sweatshirt and jeans, and fake goatee, it's enough to make any passerby laugh.

Lilly smiled and waved, walking towards Oliver.

"Ready to go?" He asked when she approached him.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, "What? No rude remarks about how long it took for me to get ready?"

Oliver laughed, "No, it was coming. Even though you just ruined it."

Lilly rolled her eyes and giggled, "Shut up. Did you call Miley?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah, I did. She's excited that we're coming."

"Eep!" Lilly squealed, "I'm so pumped for this!" She looked at Oliver curiously when he didn't respond, Lilly would expect him of all people to share her enjoyment. She expressed a small smile when a thought popped into her head, "Don't worry, _Mike_, I won't take drinks from strangers."

Oliver laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Lilly bit her lip, "Too early to joke about it?"

Oliver shrugged, "No, it's fine. We should get going though, Miley sent a car."

Lilly smiled brightly, "And by car you mean limo, right?"

A grin spread across Oliver's face, "Of course."

"Eep!" Lilly squealed for the second time that night, grabbing Oliver's hand and tugging him outside.

----------------------

"Eep!"

"Do you have to do that for _everything?_" Oliver asked, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Anything this amazing!" Lilly exclaimed, her eyes scanning the huge decorated room. The entire room had an orange glow around it, complete with a mini bar that served non-alcholic drinks and the ceiling was covered in lights.

"We should go find Hannah." Oliver yelled over to Lilly, who was swaying back and fourth to the music.

She looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

Taking Lilly's hand, Oliver guided the both of them through an endless sea of people. "I can't find her!" Oliver yelled, popping his head above all the people, searching for a familiar blonde head.

"Ohmygod!" Lilly shouted, her eyes wide.

"What? Did you find her?" Oliver asked, averting his eyes to where Lilly was looking.

"No, but I did find Ryan Sheckler! I'll meet up with you later!" She called out, pushing through people to get to the famous skateboarder.

"Lola, wait!" Oliver called after her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

She raised her eyebrows at him, not even having to speak, Oliver knew she was annoyed.

"I think we should just stick together tonight."

"But," Lilly pointed to where Ryan was standing, "Ryan Sheckler!" She whined, stomping her foot.

"Lilly, please." Oliver whispered to her, his eyes pleading.

"Oliver, what the – Ohmygod!" Lilly's eyes widened and filled with anger, "I can't believe you! I can take care of myself! I don't need you protecting me!"

"Yeah and you sure as hell did a good job of showing that last night!"

Lilly's eyes started welling up with tears now. She ripped her arm out of Oliver's grasp and turned to walk away, wiping her eyes in the process. _I will not cry! _She kept telling herself, but she couldn't help. Why did Oliver have this affect on her?

"Lola! Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Oliver cried through the crowd, pushing through the people to catch up with her. He finally saw her and grabbed her arm once more, leading her over to an excluded area of the party.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, wiping a tear away from her eyes. "I didn't mean it."

She pushed his hand away from her face, "Yes you did." She whispered, "And you know what, I don't even care. It was one mistake, Oliver! God! Am I not entitled to make mistakes? I'm not perfect you know!"

"Lilly, I know I just -"

"You just what!? It's not fair! Believe it or not, Oliver, but I _do _have flaws and I_ do _mess up. But I learn from my mistakes! I don't need you protecting me!"

"YES YOU DO!" Oliver screamed, startling Lilly who jumped back a foot. "I mean, you don't .. I'm sorry. I just.. I'm sorry.." He stumbled on his words, looking like he was even shocked at himself.

Lilly's eyes filled with more anger then Oliver had ever seen, "Why the hell do you even care so much!? Miley goes off to parties ever other day! You don't freak on her!"

"Because Lilly! I -"

"Because what? I'm less responsible?!"

"No -"

"I'm not smart enough!?"

"Lilly -"

"Because I'm _easier?_"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Lilly froze. Did Oliver just say what she think he said? Oliver, on the other hand, was panting heavily, he himself couldn't believe what he just shouted. And Lilly wasn't responding, thats not a good sign.

"I - I need some air." Lilly breathed out, stumbling over her feet and heading towards the door.

Oliver sighed. What did he just do?

----------------

A/N: OH MY GOD! Crazy, right? Haha. This was a fun chapter to write. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I did that on my other story too.. oops. Anyways, I'll be updating pretty soon. Ah, what will Lilly's reaction be!?

And please – Reveiw!

xoxo,

_Stephanie_


	12. A New Beginning

A/N: Okay, so, I felt bad about the cliffhanger I left you guys with. So, I was nice and decided to update right after I finished my homework. I rushed through it wicked quickly, but only because I like you guys a whole lot better :) Anyways, I did the best I could to do a good update. Enjoy!

------------------------

"_Mike_! What is going on!?" Miley, as Hannah, stomped furiously over towards the area where Oliver was now standing motionless. "Do you know how many complaints I've gotten about _Hannah's_ friends!? Constant yelling? Whats that about!? And where is Lola!?"

"I've ruined everything." Oliver said softly, his head dangling down.

Miley's eye suddenly softened, as did her tone, and took a step towards her friend, "What are you talking about?" She asked, filling up with concern. She placed a hand on Oliver's back, comforting him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He didn't look up from the floor and continued staring at his feet.

"Okay." Miley sighed, smiling sadly but understanding that whatever is going on right now, Oliver just needs some time to let it sink it. She'll find out eventually.

"You should get back to your party." Oliver said, finally looking up from the floor but refusing to make any eye contact.

Miley let out a sort of insulted grunt and shook her head furiously. "No way. I'm taking you home. Let's go find Lil- _Lola_."

"No!" Oliver retorted rather loudly, making Miley glance at him suspiciously. "I mean, no.. I don't think she wants to see me right now."

"O-kay." Miley said slowly, confused by this whole situation. Since when does Lilly not want to see Oliver? "But, we can't stay here. Not when you're like this." Miley scanned the room, hoping to see a familiar short bob of bright red hair. Nothing. She sighed, "Wait here, please. I need to find Lola. And don't worry – She can take the other car." Miley implied before Oliver could protest about how seeing Lilly wasn't a good idea at the moment.

Oliver smiled at Miley, thankful to have her at this moment and nodded. She smiled back and then dissapeared into the crowd of dancing celebrities.

Miley was searching endlessly through the crowd of people, being pushed and shoved all over the place. She was freakin' Hannah Montana for christ's sake, have a little respect! She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, Lilly was no where to be found. _Think, Miley, think! Where would she go? What did we do last time we were in trouble?_

Oh no.

Not him.

Miley dug in her purse until she retrived her cellphone, flipping it open and dialing in her brother's number. It was weird how he wasn't on speed-dial. She shrugged, it's probably for a good reason. She tapped her foot lightly on the ground, going along with that stupid hip-hop song that Jackson had as his ring-back tone.

"Hello?"

God, finally.

"Jackson? Are you with Lilly?" She asked frantically, praying that she was – or wasn't. She wasn't quite sure.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine." She could hear Lilly's distant voice in the background, _'is that Miley?'_

Miley sighed relief, "Thank God."

"You know. Everytime you or one your friends is in trouble, they call me. Just because I can drive. And I thought having my license would be a good thing."

"You don't _have _to help us, Jackson."

"Yeah, well.. she sounded pretty desperate." He was hesitant for a moment, then Miley heard him take a deep, long breath. "She's really upset, Miles. She's not talking to me or Cooper. Maybe she'll talk to you, I don't know."

"I know it has something to do with Oliver. He's not talking either, though." Miley said, spotting Oliver still standing where she left him. She suppressed a sad smile. "The limo is taking me and Oliver home now. I'll meet you at the hotel. Tell Lilly um.. well, just bring her there, okay?"

"Thats what I was planning on doing. I wasn't gonna drive my sisters best friend around all night, jeez." He let out an amused laughed, then hung up the phone.

_Click. _

_Dialtone._

Miley flipped her phone shut, threw it back inside her purse, and rushed back over to where Oliver was standing. She smiled at him, "Ready to go?"

"Did you find her?"

Miley nodded, "She's fine." There was a moment of silence before Miley spoke up again, "Come on, lets go."

------------------

"Want me to go in first?" Miley asked Oliver, now standing in the hallway, right in front of their hotel door.

He nodded, "Yeah. I think I'm gonna go hang out in Jackson's room anyways."

Miley sighed, grabbing Oliver's arm before he walked away. "First of all; Jackson's not there. And second of all; whatevers going on with you and Lilly right now, _needs_ to be resolved."

"It's not that easy, okay!? You don't get it!" Oliver yelled, his fustration leaking out.

"Don't get what, Oliver?" Miley asked in a more calmer voice then Oliver had used, automatically knowing that he felt guilty about his outburst.

He sighed, "This isn't a little fight that we usually have, Miley. This is huge. I can't face her, not yet."

"Oliver.. seriously. This is starting to freak me out. What exactley happened?" Miley asked cautiously as Oliver took her arm and pulled her away from the hotel door, just in case Lilly was listening in. Which he was sure she was. And even if she wasn't, she had to of heard him yell. She knew they were here.

When they both stopped, agreeing that the spot they were in was far enough away, Oliver spoke, "I.. I think I ruined our friendship."

"Your friendship is too strong, that could never happen." Miley said, shaking her head and not believing a word that came out of Oliver's mouth.

"Seriously, Miley. I.." He took a deep breath, "I told her I loved her."

Miley's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. _What!?_ "Oh.My.God." She breathed, it was all she could get out.

"I know.." Oliver said, shuffling his feet.

"She's probably scared, Oliver."

"Of me?" Oliver asked, his expression showing he was hurt.

"No," Miley shook her head, "Of what she feels for you."

"Oh.." Was all he got out.

"You have to talk to her. I'll let you go alone."

"But I-"

"Oliver, you _have _to." Miley said, pushing him towards their hotel room, "Here's the key."

"But where are you going?" He asked, finding any excuse to delay.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about that. Now go!" She grabbed the key from Oliver's hand and slid it into the electronic lock, the door clicked, and Miley pushed Oliver inside. She shut the door softly and smiled to herself. _ I knew it! _She thought, walking off and towards the food shops down in the lobby.

Oliver walked quietly and slowly into the room, only to find a tear-stained Lilly curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Hi.." Oliver said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Lilly sat straight up at the sound of his voice, "O-Oliver?" She asked, blinking a couple of times to get the un-blurred picture of her best friend, who supposedly, 'loves her.'

Oliver nodded.

"Hi.." She said back, awkwardly, all the memories of the past two hours flooded over her._ Because I love you. _Those words would never leave her mind.

"I uh.." He stumbled on his words, his face turning a nice shade of violet. "think we need to talk." He choked out.

"Yeah.. I think we should." Lilly agreed, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

Oliver took up her offer and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm really sorry." They both said at the same time. They looked at eachother and giggled nervously.

"You first." Lilly said.

Oliver took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." Lilly sighed, "But you sure did confuse me."

Oliver laughed nervously. He didn't know what else to do.

"Did you mean what you said?" Lilly asked suddenly, making Oliver tense up.

He was silent for what seemed like an enternity, "Yes." He finally said. And it took a lot of courage, too. He was actually quite proud of himself.

Lilly nodded. "I.. I don't know what to say, Oliver. I've been thinking about it this entire time. And.. I'm just really, really confused. All these emotions and feelings I can't -"

But she was cut off by Oliver. His lips, to be exact. They collided right into hers. She was startled at first, not expecting it. She closed her eyes and kissed him right back. Oliver's eyes shot opened and they saw Lilly's closed one. He didn't think Lilly would kiss him back, but she did. And that has to mean something, right? It felt like a hollywood-movie kiss, like in 'A Cinderella Story' when Austin confesses his love for Sam at the football game. It felt exactley the way Lilly had always expected this kiss to feel, only better – the kiss of _love_.

They finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

"That was-" Lilly started, but was cut off yet again by another kiss. Which she obliged to, of course.

"Sorry." Oliver mumbled after pulling apart for the second time.

Lilly furrowed her eyebrows, "For what? I'm not exactley mad that you kissed me." She suppressed a small laugh.

Oliver smiled, "Good." He sighed. "So.. what does this mean?"

Lilly smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "It's mean I love you too."

----------------------

A/N: Ah, who _doesn't_ love Loliver? I know I do! I, personally, like this chapter. I think it's cute. Only about two or three chapters left. Ah! Crazy. I don't want it to end :( But, we all knew it was coming.

Reveiw!

xoxo,

_Stephanie_


	13. Finally!

Oliver and Lilly strolled out of their hotel room, hand in hand, both wearing extremely goofy grins. They took the elevator down to the lobby in comfortable silence, occasionally glancing over at one another and giving a little grin.

_Ding._

The elevator door opened, and Oliver and Lilly stepped out into the highly decorated lobby. They spotted Miley sitting a table alone, sipping an iced coffee and texting in her cellphone. They walked over, and as if she sensed their presence, Miley's head shot right up. She smiled brightly.

"Thank _God!_" She exclaimed, flipping her cellphone shut and dropping into her purse. "So, everythings cool now, right?" She asked, looking back and fourth between her two friends.

They just nodded their heads slowly, staring into each other's eyes and smiling goofily. Miley eyed them suspiciously, crinkling her forehead, "Okay, did I miss something here?" She asked, and her eyes made there way down to their entwined fingers. She looked up and smiled, looking at them knowingly.

"Can't say I'm surprised." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Both Oliver and Lilly said in unison, broken out of their trances.

Miley rolled her eyes, "That you two are together!" She sighed, pointing to their entwined fingers.

Oliver and Lilly both blushed, quickly letting go of each others hands. "Well.. I mean.. um.." Oliver stuttered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"_Oliver!_" Miley smacked his arm, "You didn't even ask her to be your girlfriend yet!?"

"I- Well.. I was going to!" He protested. Miley sighed and rolled her eyes well Lilly was busy hiding her bright red face.

"_Miley!_" Lilly whispered-yelled to her best friend, widened her eyes. She was back this more awkward then it should be.

Miley bit her lip, "Sorry." She said sincerely, grabbing her coffee and shaking it, indicating it was empty. "Looks like I'm out!" She said a little too brightly, backing up towards the chafe, "Better.. uh..get a new one!" She laughed nervously and turned around into the cafe.

Oliver looked at Lilly and smiled awkwardly. Lilly bit her lip.

"So, uh.." Oliver started, blushing again. He took a deep breath and relaxed. He smiled genuinely at Lilly, taking her hands in his and staring straight into her big blue eyes. "Lilly?"

Lilly smiled shyly, nodding her head slowly. "Yes?" She said in a small, soft voice.

He continued to smile at her, squeezing her hands tightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lilly's smile grew ten times wider and she wrapped her arms his neck, pressing her lips onto his. They parted, and Oliver smiled, "So, I'll that as a yes?"

Lilly laughed and nodded her head, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Of course, you donut!"

Oliver laughed, wrapping his own hands around Lilly's waist, kissing her once again. Her picked her up and spun her around.

"Aw!" Miley squealed. She was watching the entire time. Lilly and Oliver separated, grins plastered to their faces.

"That is _so _cute! Or just gross, I don't know." She shrugged, causing Lilly and Oliver to laugh.

"Miley! Lilly, Oliver!" There heads whipped around. Jake was running through the lobby, a smile on his face.

Lilly and Oliver looked at Miley, waiting for her reaction. She looked content, no groans, nothing.

"Hey." Jake said, finally reaching them. "I know you guys are leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to say bye. I won't see you for a while." He looked genuinely sad.

Miley sighed, "We'll see each other soon enough, Jake." They smiled at each other, and Miley walked over and gave him a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." They released each other. Jake turned to say goodbye to Lilly and Oliver, but found them kissing instead. His eyes widened.

"They're _together!?_"

"Oh, please. Like you didn't see it coming!" Miley said, crossing her arms.

Jake shrugged, "I know, I just can't believe it finally happened."

Miley laughed, "I know. Only a complete idiot wouldn't see that one coming!"

Just then Jackson and Cooper walked in, Jackson coming up behind Miley and scrunching his face in disgust, "_Oliver and Lilly? _Definitely didn't see that one coming."

Miley sighed, "My point exactly."

--

A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter will most likely be longer. There will be one more chapter after this :( and then an Epilogue. Hopefully I'll have those up soon.

Reviews?

xoxo,

_Stephanie_


	14. Home Sweet Home

A/N: I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I know I said I would update soon, but things are getting really hectic. Grades close next Friday and I'm stressing out so badly. Plus, I have play rehearsal, work, and horseback riding. It's really overwhelming. I hope you guys understand. Anyways, here's the very last chapter. :(

* * *

"I can't believe it." Miley pouted, crossing her arms and slumping down into a hotel lobby chair. She looked up at her dad; He was currently at the front desk talking to a employee, checking them out the Atlantis resort. She sighed, "It has _not_been three weeks."

Oliver and Lilly stood in front of her, hand in hand. It was a bit difficult getting all their bags out of their room, into the elevator, and down to the lobby. But they refused to let go. Even though Miley told them countless times how much easier it would be and that they had plenty of time to hold hands later.

They looked longingly at each other. They were newly in love and had absolutely no shame in showing it. Miley sighed once more, realizing her friends weren't listening to a word she was saying, and that they probably wouldn't for a while. She looked over at Jackson, who was desperately trying to get a pretty blonde girl's phone number. So far, he was failing miserably. Miley giggled to herself.

"All set." Robby Ray said, clapping his hands together and picking up his suitcases. Miley unwillingly pushed herself up, grabbing her own suitcases and pulling up the handle. Lilly and Oliver snapped out their daze. They went to get their suitcases, letting go of each other's hand. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Now you take my advice!"

They both chuckled, wheeling their suitcases out through the spinning doors and into the warm breeze of the Bahamas.

A yellow taxi cab pulled up and a heavy set man walked out, taking their suitcases and placing them into the trunk. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Cooper all squeezed into the back. Lilly sat on Oliver's lap to make more room, but they all knew that she suggested it well.. just to do it.

Miley looked longingly out the window as the taxi pulled away, "Goodbye, Bahamas." She said softly, looking over at her two friends. She couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. _Look how much Oliver and Lilly gained on this trip, and what do I have to show for it?_ She sighed and leaned her head back on the leather seat.

"Flight 234 to Malibu, now boarding."

The scratchy voice of the receptionist rang through the intercoms at the airport. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all got up on Que, grabbing their carry-on bags and stuffing what they had left of snacks into them.

"Get up, Jackson!" Miley said, shaking her brother furiously. "Jackson!" She yelled, kicking his chair.

"Two more minutes, Dad.."

Miley groaned, "Jackson, get up now or we'll leave you here forever!"

"Huh?" He asked, his eyes shooting open. Miley rolled her eyes, pulling him up.

"Our flights boarding, come on!"

Miley ran after Lilly and Oliver, who walked ahead. They were holding hands again, Miley cracked a smile. They were, she had to admit, extremely cute. And not to mention perfect for each other..

Jackson and Cooper finally caught up, running through the tightly squeezed aisle of the plane, annoying everyone in their path. They were each trying to get the window seat. Miley shook her head, _boys. _

The three friends took their seats, Oliver by the window, Lilly in the middle, and Miley on the outside. Oliver opened the window flap, exposing the last glimpse of the Bahamas that they'll ever get. Well, for now at least.

They went through then normal procedure, buckling up, practicing safety rules, etc. Finally, the plane took off. Lilly forcefully squeezed both Oliver and Miley's hand for support. She was never good with flying. She close her eyes tightly, scrunching up her face. Oliver and Miley just sat back and laughed.

"I hate, hate, _hate _take-off." Lilly said, taking a deep breath after they were in the air and riding smoothly.

"We've noticed." Oliver grinned, digging through his bag and pulling out a black Ipod nano. He placed one headphone in his ear, and offered the other one to Lilly.

She smiled gratefully at him, but was not about to listen to his hip-hop and rap music. "No, thanks. I listen to _real_music." She chuckled.

Oliver's jaw took the form of an 'o', "This _is_real music!" He defended, placing the other headphone in his ear. "Way better then your punk and emo crap."

"I don't listen to emo!" Lilly crossed her arms, shooting daggers at Oliver.

Oliver laughed, reaching into Lilly's bag and taking out her silver Ipod mini. He scrolled through the artist, then held it in Lilly's face, "Hawthorne Heights. _Emoooooo_." He empathized emo in a long sound, laughing again and placing the Ipod on Lilly's lap.

She scowled at him, picking up her Ipod and placing the headphones in her ears.

Miley laughed at the two of them, _this is gonna be a long flight._

* * *

"Hello, Malibu." Oliver said, stepping outside onto the familiar pavement. Lilly rolled her eyes at him, but the small smile she cracked didn't go unnoticed.

A taxi drove them all to Miley's house. They got out, lugging their heavy suitcases into the front doorway.

"It feels weird being home." Lilly said, sitting down on Miley's couch. She looked around the living room, as if she hasn't seen it for three years instead of just three weeks.

Miley laughed, "_Your _home?"

Lilly shrugged, "It might as well be!"

"That's true, you know." Robby Ray said, cracking a smile. "Both her and Oliver practically live here."

Miley nodded in agreement, sitting down next to Lilly.

"I wanna go back." Lilly said, a look of longing in her eyes.

Miley sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But it's good to be home."

"I'll never forget that trip." Lilly smiled goofily. She looked over at Miley, her cheeks burning red as if she just realized she was sitting there.

Miley smiled and wrapped an arm around her best friend, squeezing her into a little, affectionate hug.

"Yo, Lil! The parentals are here!" Oliver said, sticking his head through the front door and lugging his suitcases once more.

Lilly giggled, rolling her eyes. "Bye, Miley. I'll call you later."

"Yes, you will." Miley laughed, standing up to help Lilly carry her suitcases to the door and into her mother's car.

Lilly said a very non-verbal goodbye to Oliver, out of her parents seeing or hearing range, then came into view again, waving goodbye to Miley and Robby Ray. She gave her mother a hug, hopping into the passenger seat. She went through the annoying round of twenty questions, telling her mother how fun the trip was, but leaving the bit about her Oliver out. She'd tell her eventually, but now wasn't the right time.

Lilly got home, throwing her suitcases on her bedroom floor. She fall back on her bed, smiling to herself of all the memories that came with that trip.

Her cell phone beeped, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She searched through her bag, taking out her cell phone and flipping it open. It was a text message.

**I miss you already.**

Lilly smiled to herself. It was from Oliver.

* * *

A/N: I don't think it was a good ending, but I didn't know what else to do. There will an epilogue up soon. Probably tomorrow. Keep checking!

Much Love!

_Stephanie_


	15. Epilogue

1A/N: Alright. So I know I said this would be up the day after I posted the last chapter, and I'm sorry it wasn't. I really should stop saying these things. It never works out. Haha.

* * *

"You'll be fine, Miles. You'll be fine." Miley reassured herself. She was currently standing in front of the long view mirror in her dressing room, tugging furiously on her blonde Hannah Montana wig. She straightened out her outfit, turning side to side in front of the mirror to see the shimmering glitter sparkle off her flowy black top. She took a deep breath, then shook out any nerves that were inside of her.

She turned around to see 'Mike' and 'Lola' waiting for her. They were both looking extremely anxious. Miley thought it was a bit weird; They went to Hannah shows all the time.

"Come on, _Hannah!_ Why do you take a bagillion hours!?" Oliver complained, stomping his foot and pouting like a five year old. Okay, so, maybe it wasn't anxiousness. Maybe they were just annoyed. Miley giggled to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." She said, her heels clicking as she walked by Oliver and Lilly, grabbing the mick from her father and running onto the stage.

"_Are you ready to rock tonight!?_"

The screams and jeers of the fan could be heard from backstage, heck, Boston probably heard them. Lilly and Oliver laughed. They heard that, how many times a week? It's was Hannah's opening line, and it never got old.

"Bagillion isn't a word, genius." Lilly corrected him, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it is. Look it up in the dictionary." He grinned.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but giggle. "You really are a donut."

He shrugged, "Yeah, but I'm your donut."

Lilly laughed, "Could you get any more corny?"

He tapped his chin, looking away. He looked back at Lilly, "Yeah." He grinned, "I could." He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Lilly smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as her gently placed his hands on her waist. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone clear their throat uncomfortably. They suddenly jerked apart, their faces turning bright red at the sight of Robby Ray.

Lilly bit her lip, "Uh.. Hi, Mr. Stewart." She said awkwardly, looking down at her feet.

Robby Ray just laughed, shaking his head and turning his attention back to his daughter on stage. Oliver and Lilly glanced at each other, only to start laughing uncontrollably.

"Why are we laughing?" Lilly asked in between laughs, clutching her stomach.

"I don't know!" Oliver continued laughing.

Just then Miley, 'Hannah', ran off stage and stared at her two best friends like they had two heads.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing at all." Lilly said truthfully, taking a deep breath and containing herself.

"Oookay." Miley said, shaking it off and running to change into her next outfit.

Miley quickly changed, and she was already back on stage singing 'Nobody's Perfect.'

Lilly danced along to the beat, tripping over her own feet ever two seconds. Oliver laughed at her ability, or lack thereof, to dance.

She stopped, and glared at Oliver. "Is something funny?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Oliver chuckled, "Your dancing. But don't worry, you'll be fine. As long as you have," He got up from his chair, spreading his arms and sliding across the floor to where Lilly was standing, "Oken daddy flex."

Lilly burst out laughing, "_Oken Daddy Flex?_" She rolled her eyes, "You know. It's a good thing your cute."

"You know you love me." He said, putting on a fake, cheesey grin.

"That I cannot deny." She laughed, going in for a hug. It was a fast hug, then a quick kiss on the lips.

"Do you kids _ever _stop?" Robby Ray asked, walking in right on que. Of course. Lilly and Oliver exchanged glances.

Oliver released Lilly, "Sorry, Mr. Stewart. I just can't keep her off me."

Lilly gaped, smacking his arm. "Not true!"

Oliver laughed, clutching the spot on his arm where Lilly had hit him, "So true!"

"_Thank you, Malibu! I love you all!_"

The concert was over, and Miley, 'Hannah', was walking running off the stage. She handed the mick to her father, wiping some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

She sat down next to Lilly and Oliver, who were seated on the couch in her dressing room. "Fun night?"

They both nodded, "You did great tonight." Lilly cooed, patting her friends shoulder.

Miley smiled, "Thanks." Then it faded, "But I can't believe school starts so soon."

Lilly shrugged, "I don't know, I think it'll be a good year." She smiled up at Oliver, biting her lip and gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, it definitely will." He smiled, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her lips. They didn't hear Miley's protest of them not doing that in front of her. They were lost in each other. They were in love. And from now on, thats how it was going to be.

* * *

A/N: I'm the most corniest, cheesiest writer ever. I'm so dissapointed in the ending. Blah! But I had to end it somehow, and this was a pretty difficult story to add a ending to. Well, in my opinion anyways. I don't know. I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story and I want to thank all of you for your kind reviews! It really means a lot that you guys read my story and looked forward to the new chapters. And for everyone who added this story to their favorites or to their alerts, I thank you. It makes me feel all tingely inside! Aha. I love you guys and I cannot thank you enough!

Love, love, love

_Stephanie_


End file.
